Body & Soul
by Bellarsam Chrisjulittle
Summary: Maria and Georg must spend their engagement completely apart to avoid cruel gossip . . . how nervous will this make the bride when she is alone with her husband?
1. An Awkward Conversation

**A/N: **_I didn't really expect to start a new story so soon, but it's itching to get out! Just an idea I had if Maria and Georg could not see each other at all during their engagement, then are completely alone. God knows, it would make me scared to death, no matter how much my love was! Just wanted to explore this. As chapters go by, the rating may go up - after all, they'll be married, right? Let's see how this goes!_

* * *

><p>Fraulein Maria Rainer waited outside of the Reverend Mother's office, and as always, she was moving in some way. Though this time she was only shifting from one foot to the other, she never quite learned how to sit or stand perfectly still. There was always some part of her that was on the move, always restless, always alive.<p>

She watched a pair of nuns pass by in their slow, almost floating, walk. They smiled at her and she nodded, even as she felt that twinge of self-consciousness she'd felt here for the past six weeks. The absence of a wimple on her head was the main reason. But somehow, during her time here, she had felt less like an outsider than she had felt when she actually was a postulant. Perhaps because, this time, she was a guest.

The door to the office opened and Sister Berthe came out. "Hello, Maria," she said, her tone pleasant. The older woman had been much more friendly towards Maria in the past six weeks than in the previous two years. Most likely because Maria was no longer a postulant. The younger woman was still getting used to not kissing the floor at the sight of her.

"Hello, Sister," replied Maria, smiling. "I'm here to have tea with the Reverend Mother."

"Of course, go right in," said Sister Berthe, nodding in farewell before walking away. Taking a deep breath, Maria opened the door to the office and let herself in. She found the Reverend Mother pouring hot water from a tea pot into two tea cups. She smiled at the sight of the young woman. "Come in, my child!"

"Hello, Reverend Mother," said Maria, smiling and feeling at ease in the presence of this wise woman. She approached and the two women shared an embrace before sitting down.

"What would you like in your tea?" asked the Reverend Mother. "Milk or sugar?"

"Sugar."

"One?"

"Three."

The Reverend Mother chuckled at Maria's blush of embarrassment. "Sweet tooth?"

"Oh, yes, I suppose so."

When the two women were sitting in their seats, tea and saucer in their hands, Maria couldn't help but think how nice this was, to be sitting with the Reverend Mother in this setting. Just like with Sister Berthe, Maria felt no longer like a naughty child who was constantly making mistakes. This was much more relaxed.

But not for long.

"So, my daughter, tell me what you are feeling."

The emotions all seemed to come back to her at once, replacing the relaxation and contentment. "Excited and nervous all at once, but most of all . . . I still can't believe that after six weeks of waiting, tomorrow is my wedding day." She shook her head as she spoke, her eyes wide.

The Reverend Mother gave a gentle smile. "Has it been hard?"

Maria sighed, wondering how best to phrase it. "I can't lie to you, Reverend Mother. Many times I've wanted nothing more than to burst through the gates and run all the way back to the villa. Just to at least see him again."

The Reverend Mother nodded, knowing that Maria meant this and not something else. "I just hope you understand why things have been this way. After all, yours and the Captain's story is far from common. And certain facts about the two of you do not go down well with the aristocracy, unfortunately. The fact that the Captain had been seeing the Baroness for quite some time, brought her to his home, even threw a party for her, certainly does not help. I can't help but think, if it weren't for that, you two would be able to spend your engagement as you should: planning and getting to know each other. But, alas, I'm sorry you've not been able to see each other since you came here."

Maria nodded her head and looked at her lap briefly. "Well, these past six weeks have certainly been the longest of my life. But I don't want to complain. One of the many things I learned here is that breath wasted on complaining about things you can't change is precious breath, energy and time wasted. I don't have to like the situation, but I can at least have control over how I deal with it. No wonder I can't believe tomorrow . . . everything will change."

The older woman gave an understanding and approving smile, and squeezed the younger woman's hand across the desk. "I must thank you, Maria, for all of the help you've been to us the past few weeks. At least you can say you've kept busy."

"Oh, don't thank me, Reverend Mother, it was a pleasure, not only to have something to do but it also helped others."

The mending and clothes-making she had done for the poor had been God-sent work to her. The nimble fingers she had inherited from her mother were busy, and it allowed her something with which to distract herself.

"So, is your gown and everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, everything is all laid out."

The Reverend Mother placed her cup and saucer back on the tray, and folded her hands on her desk. The younger woman sensed that they had arrived at the meat of the conversation. She was right. "Maria, I know that tomorrow, as joyous as it will be for you and your new family, it will also be the beginning of a completely different life for you. I realize that I am not your mother, and may not be the most knowledgeable person in this field, but do you have any questions or worries to tell me?"

Maria suddenly felt quite a bit awkward. "Is this about the wedding night, Reverend Mother?"

The Reverend Mother now looked a bit awkward as well. "Yes, I had hoped to discuss this with you to an extent. Just to make sure you know what is to happen."

Maria nodded, looking at her twisting fingers in her lap. "Physically, yes. Honestly, I try not to think about it too much."

"Why, my daughter?"

"It just makes me restless, nervous and guilty."

The Reverend Mother raised her eyebrows. "Why guilty?"

Maria shrugged. "I suppose it just boils down to the fact that I was a postulant longer than I've been in love, or about to be married. And to think those kinds of thoughts in Nonberg Abbey, especially when I know lust is a deadly sin."

"No, Maria," said the Reverend Mother, causing Maria to look up in surprise. "What you feel is not a sin. Lust _alone_ is a sin, when all one cares about are their own appetites and desires, not caring of the others it will destroy in its path. But when lust is added to the true love, respect, trust and partnership of husband and wife, it is holy. When I told you the love of a man and a woman is holy, I meant every aspect of that love, in mind, heart, soul _and_ body."

Maria blushed furiously. While she was greatly comforted by this information, nothing could make the awkward feeling of talking about this with the Reverend Mother, a _nun, _go away. "Thank you, Mother, very much." She looked at her lap again. "But I am still a little scared. That relevant passage in Ephesians . . ."

"Ah," said the Reverend Mother, recalling the verse, "_Wives, submit to your husbands, as is fitting in the Lord.*_"

Maria shivered slightly, and gulped down the rest of her hot tea, ignoring the burning in her throat and watering in her eyes. Once she got her breath back, Maria said, "The way it is said . . . makes the act sound quite unpleasant."

The Reverend Mother gave a silent sigh. "Like I said, Maria, I am not a good authority on this. But I do know that the act has much pleasure, I have heard, not only for the man but for the woman. And there is no shame in that."

Now Maria wanted to crawl under the desk, she was blushing so hard. "Yes, I have . . . heard that, as well."

Both women looked eager to change the topic, but the Reverend Mother had one more thing to say on the matter. Leaning forward slightly to emphasize her point, she captured eye contact and spoke in a reassuring voice. "I know how much you love him, and I know he loves you just as much. When the time comes, you must remember to trust your husband, trust that he will take care of you. If there is true love, then you have nothing to fear."

Again, Maria was grateful and took this information to heart, but she was quite ready for this conversation to be over, and think over these things by herself. "Thank you, Reverend Mother."

The older woman took out a small piece of paper and handed it to Maria. "Look at these passages tonight, Maria, if you would like to. All three are beautiful, and will help you." She stood up and checked the clock in the room. "Just one minute more, it seems." She turned to Maria, who looked curious. "I'm expecting a phone call, but unfortunately I have a last-minute errand to run. When the phone rings, could you pick it up please?"

"Um . . . sure, of course," said Maria, thoroughly confused at the situation the Reverend Mother was placing her in.

With a smile on her face, the Reverend Mother left a confused Maria alone in her office.

* * *

><p>*<em> Ephesians 5:22<em>


	2. A Telephone Call

About a minute after the Reverend Mother had left a very confused Maria alone in her office, the sound of the telephone's ring pierced the silence. It made Maria nearly jump out of her skin, her gaze falling on the stationary little black device on the desk. She looked back at the door, hoping the Reverend Mother would come back in and relieve her of this favor. But when the phone rang a second time, her gaze turned back to the phone.

Sighing, Maria got up from her seat and hesitantly picked up the receiver. What would she say? What if it were someone extremely important that couldn't delay? Suppressing a groan, Maria held the phone to her face and said hesitantly, "Hello?"

What she heard was the last thing she expected.

"Hello, Fraulein."

Maria gasped and had to hold onto the desk while her knees gave way and sank to the floor, clutching the receiver as though it were keeping her alive. She had not heard that voice for six weeks, but the person it belonged to she had dreamt of every night.

"Georg!" she exclaimed, a tear running down her cheek. "Oh my goodness! Wha . . . how –"

The sound of his laughter made her heart, already swollen with happiness, burst with joy. "Well, after these past six weeks of torture, my patience ran out and I nearly ran to the Abbey to break you out and elope. Then when Max suggested that might be a tad bit . . . drastic, I called the Reverend Mother to ask if I could have a chance to at least hear your voice before tomorrow. So we set it up to surprise you."

"Oh, Georg . . ." Now Maria really was crying tears of joy. "I can't tell you how much I . . . Oh, there aren't any words to describe this . . . And just so you know, if you'd gone through with your original plan I don't think I'd have minded."

Maria heard him sigh, and more than anything she not only wanted to just hear him, but see him and touch him too. "Oh, Maria . . . tell me I'll see you tomorrow."  
>She smiled. "You'll see me tomorrow."<p>

"Tell me we're getting married tomorrow."

Her smile widened. "We're getting married tomorrow!"  
>"And tell me that soon we'll be alone for six and a half weeks."<p>

This time, Maria felt her nervousness come up and give her a poke, so all she managed was a high-pitched, "Mm-hm."

A pause, then Georg said in a gentle voice, "Tell me what you're feeling, my love."

"Um," said Maria, immediately relaxing a bit at the tone of his voice. "Well, excited, happy, I can't sit still, impatient…"

He chuckled. "And nervous?"

She gulped and nodded. Then, remembering they were talking on the telephone, said in a small voice. "A little."

"Maria, that's natural. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're not angry, then?"

"Angry?" he laughed again. "Of course not! If you want the truth, I'm a little nervous, too."

_"You?_" she practically exclaimed. Why on Earth would her Georg be nervous? Unlike her, this was not his first wedding. "Why?"

"Because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and my children. And the fact that tomorrow you will become an official member of this family, my beloved wife . . . still seems too good to be true? What did I ever do to deserve a treasure like you? Besides that, you are young, and beautiful, full of life and energy. I am older than you, and do not have a clean slate, with seven children and –"

"Georg," she said firmly. "I fell in love with you. _You,_ exactly as you are. I wouldn't change a single thing about you, and don't go wishing you could change yourself for my sake. For there is no need."

A few moments of silence passed before Maria heard Georg speak again, in a soft tone smitten with a longing. "Oh, to kiss you right now . . ."

The young woman blushed, and held the phone ever closer to her ear. "Just be sure to be at the altar tomorrow waiting for me, then you can."

"Of course I will," said Georg. "And can I count on you being there to walk up that aisle to me?"

"Never doubt it," said Maria, feeling a little nervous again. "I will just be praying all night that I don't trip or stumble down that long aisle . . . in front of all of those people . . ."

Georg chuckled. "Don't worry. Just keep your eyes ahead, straight on me, and you'll be there in no time. And I'll be watching for you, for I know you'll be the most beautiful sight."

Maria said, "Georg, you haven't even seen me in my wedding dress, or the dress itself. How do you know what I'll look like."

"Maria, Maria, Maria . . . you don't need a dress to be beautiful."

Now Georg could practically see her blush, though it was only a telephone call. Suddenly, a series of exclamations sounded from the upper floor. Georg looked up, knowing exactly who was making those noises.

"What was that?" said Maria.

"Oh, only our darling children," said Georg, slightly annoyed something had interrupted the first chance he had to hear Maria's voice in six weeks.

"I know I saw them only this morning, but how are the little dears?"

"Restless and excited," replied Georg, shaking his head. "Just like us, I suppose. But have you any idea how jealous I've been of them?"

Maria laughed, having a feeling where this was heading. "On Saturdays, you mean?"

"Oh, yes," said Georg wryly and a bit bitterly. "You can see them with Max in town, but I? Oh, no, that wouldn't be proper."

For a moment, Maria forgot all of her fears, for the most powerful emotion in her heart was her love, especially for him. "Just remember, beginning tomorrow, we'll never have to be apart again."

Before Georg could respond, another exclamation, this time in song, came from upstairs. He let out a long sigh. "I don't know how on Earth I'll get them to sleep tonight. Then again, I don't know how much I'll sleep tonight either."

"I doubt I'll sleep at all," said Maria honestly. "Well, I'll let you go do your parental duty."

Georg groaned. "I feel like I only just said hello."

Maria smiled. "Me too. But we have plenty of time to make up for this and the past six weeks. Starting tomorrow."

"You're right," he sighed, and closed his eyes, her image coming before his eyes again. Soon he would see her, clad in white and carrying flowers, coming towards him . . . his bride. "I love you."

Now he could hear _her _smile. "I love you, too."

"Until tomorrow, so long."

"Farewell."

Now both smiled and said in sync: "Auf Wiedersein, good-night." And they shared a laugh.

"Good-night," he murmured.

"Good-night," she breathed, and then the line went quiet.

Georg pulled the phone away from his face and looked at it for the moment, the tone of the dead line almost silent. A Shakespearean line suddenly came to mind.

_"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I should say good night till it be morrow."*_

And with that, he hung up the phone and made his way upstairs.

Surprisingly, all three of the children's bedrooms were empty. So he followed the sound of their song to – why did it not surprise him? – their governess's empty room. Inside, he found them all dancing or jumping either around or on the bed, singing the same song they had sung Maria's first night in the house.

Crossing his arms, he leaned against the open doorway and cleared his throat dramatically. It did the trick; all seven children immediately froze, silenced and looked appropriately guilty.

"Well, I would call this déjà vu, but the absence of your former governess and future mother nearly colliding into me prevents me from doing so." Oh, what he wouldn't give for that to happen again.

"We're sorry, Father," said Liesl, taking a step forward. "The little girls had nightmares and the rest of us could not sleep, anyway."

Georg sighed. "It seems like no one can fall asleep easily tonight. But we all have a big day tomorrow and at least need to try. All right?"

The children nodded, and followed him out of the room. "Besides," said their father cheerfully, "I dare say your little song celebration in there must have tired you out at least a tiny bit."

The children shared an embarrassed laugh.

Upon reaching the three bedrooms, Georg patted both of his sons' shoulders before they headed off to bed. "If you need any help with your suits, ask me or Max before we head for the church."

The boys nodded, smiling, and headed into their own room. The three older girls each kissed their father's cheek before heading into their own bedroom with a "good night!"

"And no late night reading, Brigitta," said Georg before he closed the door. She nodded.

Alone with his two youngest, Georg reached down and immediately they put a tiny hand into his big ones. "Come on, you two."

Upon entering their bedroom, Gretl and Marta each asked him a question simultaneously: Gretl asked for a story, Marta asked for a lullaby.

Georg laughed. "All right, story first, lullaby last.

Gretl immediately ran to her bed, got under the covered and hugged her favorite doll to her, ready. Marta clung to her father's side, wanting to be close, so Georg picked her up and, after sitting on the edge of his yougest's bed, set her on his lap.

"Which story would you like to hear?" he asked.

"Beauty and the Beast!" said Gretl enthusiastically, and Marta nodded.

Georg chuckled. This was their favorite, especially after their older sister had pointed out all of the similarities in their lives to the fairytale. He happened to agree, and was more and happy to tell it. "All right, once upon a time . . ."

* * *

><p>* <em>Romeo and Juliet <em>Act II, Scene 2, Lines 198-200.


	3. The Night Before

"…_Edelweiss, edelweiss, bless my homeland forever…"_

Georg let his voice drift as he watched his youngest child drift to sleep. Feeling Marta's breathing beginning to slow in his arms, he gently rose from the edge of Gretl's bed.

A soft gasp was heard from his seven-year-old. "Oh, Father!"

"What is it, sweetheart?" He saved this term of endearment especially for her, his most shy and fragile child.

"I forgot to tell you today," she said, her apologetic tone fighting against the mounting exhaustion. Georg tucked her into her own bed "The song reminded me. Fraulein Maria asked me to give you something this morning."

"Oh, really?" He and Maria often did this: have the children pass along little gifts between the two. Not usually letters – those were sent abundantly on their own – but tiny gifts. "Where is it?"

Marta pointed to a tiny bundle of white fabric on her bedside table. Georg picked it up and put it in his pocket. Looking back at his daughter, he saw that she was extremely close to sleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my sweetheart."

"Good night, Papa," she barely whispered before sleep claimed her for the night.

After kissing Gretl good night, he went to the doorway and looked at his two smallest before closing the door for a moment. Of all of his children, he knew that they would probably have little to no memories of Agathe; they had been so young, just babies, when she'd passed. But Maria had come and filled that gap in their lives. And it broke his heart to realize that the first time they would remember their father loving them would be that day of the rowboat incident. They would never remember how he'd shed a tear of joy as he'd held them in his arms for the first time, how he'd taught Marta her first steps, or heard Gretl's first word. But they were so young, and he had so much time to make up for that now. Blowing a last kiss to both of them, Georg shut the bedroom door softly.

As he walked to his room, Georg unwrapped the bundle of white fabric Marta had given him from Maria, noticing the white fabric was that of her handkerchief. Inside was something he had not expected: a delicate rosary with a silver cross, tiny pearl beads and a delicate fresco of Madonna and Child. Then he saw there was a tiny note beneath it. He unfolded it and immediately recognized Maria's feminine hand:

_Georg,_

_ This rosary is the only heirloom left of my mother, and my grandmother before that. The most precious possession I own, one would say. I've never been without it before, but I loan it to you now, and tomorrow you can give it back. Remember: I'll be the one in white._

_ This is how much I trust you – how much I am in love with you. See you tomorrow._

_ Love, Maria_

Somehow, Georg felt more honored than he had when he'd received the Maria-Theresa medal years ago. In his hand was something very precious. The fact that she would trust him so completely touched a very deep place in his heart. Gently, he wrapped up the bundle again and headed for his room.

However, upon entering his room, Georg saw his uniform all laid out on his bed, along with his luggage at the foot. Looking around the room, he could see how much it had truly changed.

After Agathe had died, one of the first things Georg had done in his grief was to have his bedroom completely redone. Just like with the ballroom – and his children – he had shut things that had reminded him of her out of his life, and the bedroom was one of the worst. Nights were already unbearable. So he'd had his room done over in dark colors and basic furniture. Depressing was what it was, but he would rather sleep in a room like that than in the room where so many intimate memories of Agathe would haunt him, reminding him that he was alone.

But once he'd become engaged to Maria, Georg had taken one look at his bedroom and shuddered. He would _not _bring his new bride into this room, not without it being prepared for her. So, over the past six weeks, he'd made sure only the best people had transformed his private rooms – with the exception of his study, which he had always left alone – to be ready for her. Looking around his now finished bedroom, he was very satisfied. The interior designer he'd hired had understood his request to make it a room for two rather than one, and listened when he'd told the designer about his future bride. All around the room was a balance of masculine and feminine: the dark wood furniture of elegant design, the wallpaper pattern of light and dark blue, and a king-sized bed with more than enough room for two. _This _was a room he couldn't wait to carry Maria into.

But, for now, Georg stripped off his clothing and changed into pajamas. Obviously with his uniform laying out over the bed he couldn't sleep there. That was no problem – he would simply sleep where he had slept on the nights when there had been drying paint or a mess of supplies in his bedroom.

After good-naturedly making up the bed his children had so recently messed from jumping and dancing, Georg settled under the covers, head on the pillow. He looked at the pillow beside him and reached out to stroke it, imagining Maria was beside him. He realized that tonight would be the last night he would have to sleep alone in a bed too big for just one person. The thought brought unbelievable comfort to him, a man who was not meant to sleep alone after sleeping alone for four years. The thought was just as happy as the thought that tomorrow he would not only see Maria, but marry her.

He drifted to sleep with peaceful thoughts in his head.

* * *

><p>After Maria had hung up the phone, it wasn't long until the Reverend Mother had come back into her office and had been ambushed by a joyous hug from Maria. Laughing, the two women had parted for the night.<p>

Maria still had to fight the impulse to head for the postulant's rooms at night, and remember that she now resided in one of the guest bedrooms. It was an old habit.

She still marveled at the difference between her old postulant's cubicle and the room she currently lived in. Of course, neither had been as nice or elegant as the room she'd had at the Von Trapp villa. But the difference between her two rooms at the Abbey was still something she marveled at. When a postulant, she stayed in a very tiny room that only had room for a bed, a two-drawer bureau, and she had to share the common bathroom with the other girls. Now, her room was a bit bigger, with a desk and chair, even her own small bathroom. The window to her room looked out into the garden, now flushed with moonlight and starlight.

She smiled at the sight of the desk; all of the letters that Georg had sent her were neatly organized in piles, each letter at least three pages long. They had written about everything over the last weeks; from the weather, to the children, to Agathe, to their pasts, and to their future. The one thing he would not mention was the honeymoon – only that he was personally taking care of it and that it would last for six and a half weeks (Georg had reasoned that he wanted their time alone together longer than their time apart). Well, she would find out tomorrow . . . she thought nervously, and gulped.

After changing into her nightgown, Maria went to the window and looked out. She could see the tree on the other side of the garden wall that she would often climb as a child. How far she had come since being that little, long-haired, bruised and lonely child.

Maria thought of what Georg had said, of being afraid this was all too good to be true. She felt the exact same way, despite her nervousness and insecurities. The child's prayer came to her mind, and she shuddered when she thought of the line, "_If I should die before I wake . . ." _All throughout the past six weeks, despite how good the sisters were to her, the Abbey had felt like a prison, keeping her away from her future family, from the man she loved.

Her nerves were all but forgotten now, her love for Georg coming over her in a wave. Tomorrow, she would become his wife, and start a new life by his side, in his arms. She had learned that night in the gazebo – the only time they'd been free to express their love to each other in person – that in those arms was all she'd ever wanted, and all she would ever want. Tomorrow, her new life would start, and she couldn't wait.

Now was usually her time to pray, but then she remembered where her rosary was (with a smile). So this night, her prayer was so strong that it came out in song, as her feelings usually did, staring at the clear and beautiful night sky:

_A million stars light_

_this beautiful night._

_This is not a night to die,_

_let me sing and dance beneath the sky._

_I have such love to give,_

_to give._

_I want a chance to live. _

_Live for the one I love._

_Love as none has loved._

_Give, asking nothing in return._

_Free,_

_free to find my way,_

_free to have my say,_

_free to seize the day._

_Be_

_like I used to be;_

_like a wild bird, free,_

_full of life in me._

_Though this world tears us apart,_

_we're still together in my heart._

_I want the world to hear my cry,_

_and even if I have to die,_

_love will not die;_

_Love will change the world!_

_Live for the one I love._

_Love as none has loved._

_Give, asking nothing in return._

_I'll love until love wears me away._

_If I die, I know my love will stay._

_I know my love will stay._

She sang softly, out into the night air, knowing only God and she would hear it. Knowing she had better try to get some sleep, Maria went to her bed and settled down, lying on her back.

As she lay there, she realized that this would be the last time she slept in a bed by herself. She'd always slept by herself, never before with another person. And she wasn't even thinking of her "duty as a wife" – never in the Abbey walls did she allow herself to think much about it. Just of sharing a bed to sleep in . . . what would that be like? Would there be enough room? Would they bump each other in sleep? Would he snore and keep her awake? Thankfully this thought made her giggle.

Then she thought back to the gazebo . . . how warm his body felt when he'd held her in his arms . . .

No, she wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Georg at all.

Eventually, sleep managed to catch up with her, and God granted her prayer with breath and pleasant dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_The song is the English translation of the song "Vivre" (or "To Live") from the musical _Notre Dame de Paris.


	4. The Morning Before

Georg von Trapp looked out over the beautiful lake, which glowed in the light of the sunrise. It was going to be a beautiful day, he was relieved to know. God forbid anything go wrong on this day of days. His wedding day. To Maria.

Like every other morning of good weather, Georg had arisen very early to have a long, exercising swim in the lake. It was his favorite way to keep in shape, because since he was a child, he'd loved everything about the water. That had certainly been a factor when making the navy his career choice.

Now he was taking a breather at his half-way point: a very tiny island in the lake that held only three small trees with some grass and some sand. He'd only discovered the island a year ago; very difficult to see, especially in the sunlight, due to the fact it was so small. And he'd only ever brought one person here.

Smiling, Georg closed his eyes and reminisced back to that night, six weeks ago, when he'd found a lovely young woman in a blue dress alone in the moonlight . . . after they'd confessed their love and agreed to marry . . .

_Georg was extremely glad that his position as captain of the small rowboat required him to face, not the bow, but the stern of the boat. This meant he did not have to take his eyes off Maria, who looked so lovely in the moonlight. He could still see a faint blush on her cheeks, as she would sometimes shift her gaze from his to look at the water or the sky. Knowing that he had given her her first kiss not so long ago, Georg suddenly felt completely honored how she trusted him so. After all, she had planned on being a nun before she had met him . . . Yes, he felt completely honored, and baffled how God had chosen to give her to him._

_ Upon reaching the island, Georg enjoyed seeing Maria's surprised expression; obviously, she never knew this was there, either. As quickly as he could, Georg hopped out of the boat to pull it more securely on land. Then, he walked to the side of the boat, holding out his hands to help Maria out. She took them and, as carefully as she could, took a step towards the ground._

_ But the boat swayed a little and she tripped. Thankfully, it was more comical than serious, since Georg caught her in his arms. He chuckled when he heard her gasp in surprise and then cling to his upper arms tightly on reflex, her head hitting his chest. Realizing she was all right, she had shyly looked up at his face and straightened. He kept his arms around her firmly, as well as his gaze fixed on her eyes, enjoying the closeness of her body._

_ Then she caught him by surprise a little. His fiancée had bit her lip, looking at his own, as if pondering the wisdom of her choice. Then, shyly, she had raised herself on tiptoe and hesitantly placed her lips on his, kissing him. It was so quick Georg could barely respond. When she looked at him, her eyes were apprehensive and sent a clear message: "Did I do that right?"_

_ Georg's only response was a smile before he pressed her to him and kissed her firmly for a good thirty seconds . . ._

The sound of a lark singing nearby caused Georg to come out of his reverie. A cool morning breeze sent goose bumps all over the skin of his upper body, bare to the elements. Retirement may have caused some men's bodies to go to seed, but not him; too much energy. He should probably be getting back, so he could slip in unnoticed.

The memory had renewed his energy, especially knowing he would finally, _finally,_ see her again today, let alone marry her. Georg plunged back into the lake and made it back to the villa in record timing. Grabbing a towel off the bench, he vigorously dried his head and upper body as he entered the house through the less-known side entrance, mostly used by servants. He took the narrow staircase up to the upper floors to his rooms, almost immediately stripping off his swimming trunks after he shut the door to hop into a hot shower.

For the first time in a long time, Georg took the time to really look at himself as he washed and then dried. How would Maria react to the sight of his body? After all, she was a virgin, but not only that, a woman who had expected to remain a virgin for the rest of her life until this summer. Would she be frightened when she saw how much he desired her? Even before clothes came off? Georg thought back to their telephone conversation the previous evening, how she had shown her nervousness when he'd reminded her of the fact they would be spending the next six and a half weeks alone.

Of course she would be nervous, his Maria. And the fact that propriety demanded they spend their engagement completely apart did not help matters at all. Would she be scared to be alone with him at all?

As he dressed, Georg decided that was a little extreme. After all, during the rest of their conversation, she sounded just as eager to see him, even liking the idea of eloping. No, she would not be afraid to see him again. But she _would _be nervous when they were alone with a bed.

Georg looked over the train tickets on his dresser for the two of them, and somehow he knew he'd made the right choice when purchasing them. Maria still had no idea where he was taking her for their honeymoon, because he wanted to surprise her. He hoped she would like it.

His gaze turned to his bedside table, to the picture he looked at many times a day. A picture of Maria, taken by the children the night of the party, in that simple dress so lovely on her. Georg looked at the radiant smile and felt his heart swelling in excitement that today he would see it. See her. His Maria, soon to be his wife. With her by his side, he would be whole again. And he planned to treat her with all of the love and tenderness within his power, taking their relationship at her pace.

She was too precious to lose again.

* * *

><p>Like her fiancée, Maria woke up just before dawn, but it was more from the fact that she felt restless and excited. And there was only one place she wanted to go when she felt that way.<p>

So, under a swift sunrise, Maria arrived at the hills around her mountain. She spent a lot of time in her favorite tree, and the rest of the time walking, running, and singing a little. The morning passed by very quickly for her, in her own little world.

After climbing down from her tree, Maria collapsed back onto the grass to regain her energy, placing a hand to her chest. Feeling her breast, Maria was reminded of the morning after that night in the gazebo . . . the day she had left the villa for the Abbey . . .

_The morning had been perfect: breakfast, telling the children the news, sharing in their joyous reaction, then playing and singing with them until lunch, as a family. But then after lunch, just like they'd discussed on the island, she'd gone upstairs to pack while Georg made the arrangements with the Mother Abbess over the phone. Max, who was extremely sympathetic to the situation, had offered to drive Maria over to the Abbey, knowing that if Georg did so he might not let her go._

_ So now Maria came down the stairs, wearing the same outfit she had worn the last time she had left the villa, just a week ago. And now, this time, she was no less sad about it. No, even more sad. She hated that this had to be done, but she would not allow any slander to be spread about Georg or the children. She had just finished a long good-bye with the children upstairs. It had been emotional, but the knowledge that they would see her on Saturday made them smile._

_ Coming down the stairs, she saw Max waiting for her, with a sympathetic smile. "I'm going to bring the car around from the garage. But I'm feeling a bit lazy at the moment so that should take about . . . oh . . . fifteen minutes?"_

_ Maria raised her eyebrows and seemed confused. Max just smiled and motioned towards a door that was open just a crack, yellow light spilling out. Maria knew that was the door into Georg's study._

_ She looked back at Max, who just shrugged but had a twinkle in his eyes. "He wants a proper good-bye before he has to let you go."_

_ "Oh," she said, nodding. Her heart began to flutter very fast. "Thank you, Max."_

_ Maria approached the door and peeped in. Georg was standing at his window, back to the door, hands clasped behind his back, his posture stiff. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door softly and entered the room. It wasn't until she shut the door softly behind her that Georg felt her presence in the room. He turned around, and Maria's breath caught in her throat at the longing in his eyes. "Georg…"_

_ He didn't speak, but rapidly crossed the room towards her and embraced her fiercely. She gasped into her mouth when she felt her back collide with the wooden door frame. His every action radiated need, want, and passionate love. It set off a reaction in her, causing her to wrap her arms around his back, holding on tightly. Last night he had been so gentle, even when they'd progress to kissing more openly. But now, faced with their inevitable separation, they held nothing back. Soon his mouth slid from her own down her jaw line to her throat. His hands, his big warm hands, rubbed her hips in circular motions causing her fingers to clench on the fabric of his jacket. When his lips went to hers again, his hands made their way up her front. When his hand came in contact with her breast, Maria gasped again into his mouth and unconsciously stiffened at the sensation, and the feeling of an area between her legs suddenly heating up._

_ Georg felt it and stepped back, looking horrified, holding his hand as if he'd burned it. "I'm . . . I'm so sorry . . . I didn't mean to be . . . so . . ."_

_ But Maria silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips. "It's all right, you just surprised me." That was evident by the way she was trying to regain her normal breathing rate. _

_ Georg leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. "I suppose that showed you just how much I'm going to miss you."_

_ Maria suddenly felt tears fill her eyes, but pushed them back resolutely. If she broke down in front of him, she could never go. And she had to. "Max said he would bring the car around in fifteen minutes," she said softly._

_ His arms wrapped around her, and he placed her head against his chest, his chin resting on her hair. "I only just got you back, only just . . . I'm finally able to say all I want to say and hold you . . . and now I have to give you up again . . ."_

_ "Just for a while," murmured Maria. "I'll never stop thinking about you, just like the last time I was at the Abbey."_

_ He kissed her hair. "Well, you are not leaving my arms until you absolutely have to."_

_ "Good."_

The sound of distant church bells woke her from her memory. Instinctively, she got up quickly and started to run towards the Abbey. But then she stopped. She was no longer a postulant who needed to come to midday prayers. Midday . . . her wedding was at 2:00. She still needed to get back there.

So she picked up her running pace and made it back to the Abbey, dirty, sweating and breathing heavily. "I'm here!" Maria exclaimed when Sister Margaretta opened the back gate, a bemused smile on her face. "What?"

"You will never change, will you?" said Sister Margaretta with a chuckle. "I suggest you take a long shower and then change. We'll be ready to help you with the veil."

Maria took an excited breath and said, "Thank you," before heading towards her room.

In the spray of the warm water, a brief thought crossed her mind: How would Georg react to the sight of her naked body? Would it be . . . enough?

The young woman tapped this thought down resolutely, knowing if she dwelt on this thought it would make her a nervous wreck. And she wasn't even married yet.

But she would be in an hour.


	5. The Wedding Garments

Looking into his mirror, Georg von Trapp was very pleased that his naval uniform still fit him like a glove. It seemed that, because of his exercise routine, his body had not changed much in size over the years. He buttoned up the brass buttons of the ornate black coat carefully, then straightened his bow-tie and the Maria Theresa medal, which could just be seen between the lapels of his jacket.

Turning back to the bed, he picked up the decorations, for that was really all that they were. Georg smoothly slid his elegant sword into its sheath on his right side, before slipping on his elegant, pearly-white gloves. Finally, Georg picked up his Captain's hat and looked in the full-length mirror.

The last time Georg had dressed in full uniform had been the ceremony in which he had received the Maria Theresa medal. His hair hadn't had a speck of gray then, and there were less lines around his eyes. But Maria had told him quite a few times in her letters that the age difference between them never mattered to her.

His gaze turned to the picture on his bedside table, and he reached out his fingers and stroked the pictured face. "Less than an hour, and you will be by my side."

Saying that out loud made it even more true to him, and suddenly he felt very excited. Georg looked at the delicate pearl rosary laid beside the picture, and picked it up to put in his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he stood straight and strode out of his room.

Coming down the stairs, Georg felt the sounds of preparation everywhere, from caterers, musicians, decorators, hard at work like busy bees. Maria had wished for the reception to be at the house, so the children could go right up to bed at their usual time.

Speaking of the children, he saw all seven of them waiting for him by the front door, dressed in their very best. His young sons wore similar gray suits, like the proud sons of Austria they were. The five girls all wore white, with wreaths of ivy and edelweiss on their heads. Marta and Gretl held small baskets full of flower petals in their gloved hands, and their eyes widened at the sight of their father. They had never seen him in uniform before. The other children smiled, especially Liesl.

"You look very handsome, Father," she said. The other children all nodded in agreement. They looked so happy, and just as excited as he was.

Georg smiled, lighting up his whole face, a sight his children cherished. He stepped forward and kissed Liesl's cheek. "Thank you," he said. "And may I say, you all look beautiful." He took his time to kiss each daughter, and then turned to his sons. "That includes you, boys."

"Oh, Father," Kurt nearly whined of embarrassment, while the girls shared in their father's laughter.

"Now, are we all ready to go?" he said, excitement evident in his voice. The enthusiastic cheers from his children made him smile even wider, and the eight of them left the house.

Max, dressed in his best, was waiting by the two cars that would take them to the church. "Best man reporting for duty!" he said cheekily, giving a hearty salute that made the children giggle.

"All right, let's get going!" said Georg authoritatively, but with a genuine smile. And with that, the family departed to become whole again.

* * *

><p>Maria Rainer put on her wedding dress with infinite care, as if the garment were made of something so delicate it may break. After fastening the last button, she marveled at how comfortable it felt on her body; never before had she worn anything so elegant, so beautiful. She hoped that Georg would like it, whatever she looked like. There were no mirrors at the Abbey, so she could only guess as to how she looked.<p>

Maria looked around the room. Everything she owned was packed and had been sent away. The room held nothing for her now, was no longer a confinement.

The wedding bells started to ring joyously and freely, indicating that it was very nearly time for the ceremony. By now, the church would be full of people, and her family would be here. _He _would be here.

Taking a deep breath, Maria opened the door to her room and walked out. Waiting just outside were the two sisters who had always been kind to her: Margaretta and Sophia. They held in their hands an ivy wreath with a long, simple, delicate and beautiful veil. They smiled and their eyes widened at the sight of the young bride.

"Oh, Maria..." said Sister Sophia, who looked close to tears.

"You look so beautiful," said Sister Margaretta, who was beaming.

Maria smiled modestly. "Thank you, sisters." She stepped towards them and stood still as they placed the wreath and veil on her head. As they did, she lowered her head in silent prayer, both for courage and for gratitude. Raising her head, she raised her hands to touch the gossamer veil as the sisters pinned it to the wreath. The reality of the day seemed to sink in at the touch: she was getting married today.

Once the wreath and veil were securely on her head, Maria picked up the skirts of her dress to walk down the few stairs towards the Reverend Mother. Her breath caught in her throat at the expression in the older woman's eyes. It was the look she would imagine a proud parent gave their daughter on the happiest day of her life. With a lump in her throat, she knelt down for the final blessing. If there was one thing she would miss most about the Abbey, she was kneeling before her now.

Looking up, she saw the smile of the Reverend Mother, as well as the smaller ones of Sister Berthe and Sister Catherine, and rose. While Sister Sophia arranged her veil so she would not trip over it, Sister Margaretta opened the door to the stone courtyard.

How many times had she run into this courtyard, late as usual, with disheveled hair and a dirty dress? How many times had she stopped at that little pump to lap up some water to refresh her throat and clean her face? Those days were long past her now. Maria could hear and feel the nuns of Nonberg Abbey all walking behind her, following her to the church like a guard of honor. As the wedding bells became louder in her ears as they came to their conclusion, that knowledge gave her strength.

Strength enough to walk from one phase of her life into another with the carriage of a queen.


	6. The Wedding Ceremony

When Maria had reached the gates that separated the abbey from the church, the wedding bells had ceased only to be replaced by the blare of the massive organ chords.

The young bride paused as the Reverend Mother passed her and opened the black iron gate for her to pass through. The Reverend Mother gave an encouraging smile to Maria as she passed by her. The young woman's gaze fell on the flower girls and maid of honor who were waiting for her.

Marta and Gretl's eyes widened, as did their smiles, when they saw their new mother. Gretl wanted to ask if she were an angel, but she had been told now was not the time for talking. Marta could only smile, and look at the most beautiful lady she had ever seen. Maria gave them a smile before looking at Liesl, who's happiness had a serenity beyond her years.

As she passed through the gates, Maria reached out and Liesl handed her the bridal bouquet of white roses and edelweiss. She raised it to her face and inhaled the wonderful scent as Liesl helped get her long dress and veil all the way through the gate, so the Reverend Mother could close it.

At that thought, and the scent, Maria suddenly became very overwhelmed. For one last look, Maria turned around, looking at all of the sisters through the now closed gate. Her gaze fell on the sisters she knew, the Reverend Mother last of all, the woman who had always known her better than she knew herself. Her gaze said everything, and Maria looked at her with all of the love and gratitude she felt. _Good-bye…_

She would miss the Abbey, the sisters, especially the Reverend Mother, but something stronger was tugging for her to go from those gates.

Turning back around, her gaze fell on Liesl, who now stood alone by her; the little ones had already started their journey up the aisle. The two women exchanged a happy and encouraging smile before Liesl started her journey.

Maria turned herself to fully face the altar, look at her lovely bouquet one more time, then raised her head, gaining that same queen-like carriage she'd had when walking across the abbey courtyard. Ready to go from her past to her future.

* * *

><p>When the organ began to play, Georg's attention immediately snapped to the distant gates on the opposite side of the church. The distance was so great that he could only see the people and not their faces clearly. He knew that the three white figures standing by the gate were Liesl, Marta and Gretl by their sizes. Then he saw many figures in black and white come to the gate, along with – his heart began to pound – one slim and graceful creature all in white with a veil that gave her the illusion of being an angel.<p>

But she was. Because Georg knew only one person would wear so much white: a bride. And that was _his_ bride. His heart soared, forcing himself to stand still and keep his expression dignified, needing to be patient as she walked up the insufferably long aisle at that pace.

As she came closer, it was as if Georg's vision was adjusting to a bright, heavenly light. With each step closer to him, he could see her more clearly, for it really was her. After what seemed like so long, she was coming back to him.

_Ah, I can see her face now . . ._ Georg thought, and a lump rose in his throat. She was so lovely, almost floating down the aisle with such natural grace and carriage, and she was looking right at him with an expression that took his breath away.

* * *

><p>The hundreds of wedding guests in the church were all looking at the bride walking up the aisle, some craning their necks to get a good look.<p>

When the announcement had come in the society pages that the widower Captain was getting married again, everyone assumed that it would be to the Baroness Elsa Schraeder from Vienna. It was common knowledge he had been courting her for the better part of a year, and most had met her at the party the Captain had thrown in his home earlier in the summer.

But were they all in for a surprise. Instead, they found out the Captain was engaged to a young woman who was from a poor background, a former postulant at Nonberg Abbey, and also the governess to his seven children! People were shocked.

So, naturally, everyone assumed that the Captain had gotten the young woman pregnant. What was difficult to deduce was whether the young woman seduced him (the fact she was a postulant didn't help that) or the Captain had taken advantage of her (his sense of honor and spotless reputation didn't help that).

If the most gossiping of the ladies (the men didn't really care) wanted an answer, it was very hard to get one. When they found out the date of the wedding, they also found out that this mysterious woman was staying at her former home – the abbey – until that day. Of course, everyone agreed that was the best thing – the idea of the woman staying at the villa, even to look after the children, would be the most unwise thing to do if they wanted to be honorable. But even so, the women wanted to see how they were together; that would tell them a lot about the relationship those two had. But, apparently, this day was the first time they were seeing each other for six weeks!

Well, their curiosity would be satisfied now, and the first step was taking a look at this woman who had come from nowhere and landed in the upper-class just like that.

What they saw surprised them somewhat. Not the appearance; they had all expected a young woman, a pretty one as well. But pretty was not the right word to describe her. The only word possible was _beautiful._ One would think she were a princess, walking down that aisle so gracefully and with a quiet dignity, making everyone become extremely skeptical there was scandal in the situation. The final nail in the coffin was the expression on her face: her eyes were fixed ahead of her, most likely on the Captain.

Just like the only word to describe her appearance was _beautiful_, the only word to describe the expression in her eyes was _love._

* * *

><p>Once Georg came into focus, her heart began to beat at a rapid rate. How handsome he looked in his uniform! His face was just how she remembered – no, even more handsome, if that were possible – and his eyes seemed to pierce straight through to her soul.<p>

Finally, she came to the steps. With her right hand she picked up her skirt a bit, so she would not trip. Her eyes never left Georg's.

He smiled that half-smile she loved so much, had dreamt of so much, and it took all of her strength not to run into his arms. As he smiled, he transferred his captain's hat from his bare right hand to his gloved left one, and reached out for her own.

Maria smiled, reached the top of the steps, dropped her skirt and with that same hand reached for his own.

Their hands joined, and a weight seemed to lift off both of their hearts. Something that had once been lost was now found, broken now fixed, two becoming one. Right where they belonged.

The bride and groom walked towards the bishop slowly, not getting enough of the sight of each other, but eventually had to turn their gazes forward, to see where they were going. Liesl walked at Maria's side, Max at Georgs.

Upon reaching the bishop, all four of them genuflected then stood up again. Maria turned to Liesl and handed her the bridal bouquet. They exchanged a smile before Maria turned back to Georg, offering her hand again. He took it right away, caressing her knuckles with his thumb before he and Maria knelt before the bishop.

After making the sign of the cross in blessing between the couple, the bishop began the mass. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in the sacrament of matrimony . . ."

Georg squeezed Maria's hand and she smiled to herself as the bishop made his opening remarks. When the priest asked the traditional question of anybody who had objections, the church remained completely silent, much to their relief. Then he asked for the two of them to stand, and they did, not letting go of the other's hand. The bishop now addressed them directly.

"My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions.

"Maria and Georg, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"I do," the bride and groom said simultaneously and without hesitation, causing their hearts to swell.

"Will you love and honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"I will," they responded, again simultaneously and without hesitation.

With that, mass began, and Georg led Maria over to the small pew a few feet away where they would sit, in front of their family. Aware of where they were, all the couple did was sit very close to each other and keep their hands together, entwined beneath them.

Max stepped up to the podium to read the first reading. While Max was a natural joker, he thankfully read this reading with a unique display of seriousness and profoundness.

"A reading from the book of Genesis:

_ "The Lord God then took the man and settled him in the garden of Eden, to cultivate and care for it . . . The Lord God said: 'It is not good for the man to be alone. I will make a suitable partner for him.' So the Lord God formed out of the ground various wild animals and various birds of the air, and he brought them to the man to see what he would call them; whatever the man called each of them would be its name. The man gave names to all the cattle, all the birds of the air, and all the wild animals; but none proved to be a suitable partner for the man._

_ "So the Lord God cast a deep sleep on the man, and while he was asleep, he took out one of his ribs and closed up its place with flesh. The Lord God then built up into a woman the rib that he had taken from the man. When He brought her to the man, the man said:_

_ 'This one, at last, is bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; This one shall be called 'woman,' for out of 'her man' this one had been taken.'_

_ That is why a man leaves his father and mother and clings to his wife, and the two of them become one flesh._

"The Word of the Lord."

"Thanks be to God," replied the entire congregation, and Maria heard Georg's voice respond more than anyones. Thinking of the last line of the reading, her face turned red, but somehow she did not feel dread or fear. Here was proof that what she and Georg felt for each other – bodily – was sanctified by the Lord, and that comforted her greatly.

Georg had looked at Maria once the reading was done, and saw her head lowered in prayer or thought, her cheeks flushed. He desperately wanted to comfort her, to assure her that he would never cause her pain if he could help it, that he would do all in his power to make her first time as tender as possible. But that conversation would have to wait. So, for now, he squeezed her hands gently. When her gaze snapped to him again, she gave a shy smile through her red cheeks. He smiled in return.

After the psalm, Liesl came to the podium to read the second reading. She read with a gravity that belonged to someone twice her age, but reading each word lovingly and with the hope of a young woman.

"A reading from Paul's first letter to the Corinthians.

_"If I speak in human and angelic tongues, but do not have love, I am a resounding gong or a clashing cymbal. And if I have the gift of prophecy, and comprehend all mysteries and all knowledge; if I have all faith so as to move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. If I give away everything I own, and if I hand my body over so that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing._

_ "Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, love is not pompous, it is not inflated, it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests, it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrongdoing but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things._

_ "Love never fails. If there are prophecies, they will be brought to nothing; if tongues, they will cease; if knowledge, it will be brought to nothing . . . So faith, hope, and love remain, these three; but the greatest of these is love._

"The Word of the Lord."

"Thanks be to God." Maria spoke these words with tears in her eyes, struck by the beauty of that passage and the truth of it. She looked at Georg . . . If that was what love was, then that was definitely what she felt. He looked right back at her with the same expression. Without speaking, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her palm tenderly before standing for the gospel.

The rest of the mass passed on with the intercessions and the sacrament of the Eucharist. After the Body and Blood that remained had been placed in the tabernacle, the bishop took his original place at the head of the church.

This was their cue. Maria and Georg stood up and took standing positions before the priest and faced each other.

The bishop began. "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and this Church."

This was the moment, and Maria placed her hand in Georg's, then looked into his eyes. He would take his vow first.

When he spoke, Georg was surprised at the small lump that rose in his throat, but then realized he shouldn't have been when he thought of the significance of this moment. So when he spoke, he spoke softly but with all of the sureness in the world as he looked into her eyes.

"I, Georg Ritter von Trapp, take you, Maria Augusta Rainer, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Maria's eyes filled with tears as she heard him vow himself to her. There was no hesitation in her voice when she took her own vow to him, but her voice still shook a little with emotion.

"I, Maria Augusta Rainer, take you, Georg Ritter von Trapp, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Now Georg got a tear in his eye, and Maria squeezed his hand as they exchanged a smile.

The bishop spoke again. "You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in His goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide."

Now Frederich and Kurt came towards the couple, each holding a small pillow with a golden ring atop it. They each took one, and smiled at the boys before they headed back to their seats.

"Lord, bless and consecrate Maria and Georg in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord."

"Amen," said the congregation.

Georg slid Maria's ring onto her right ring finger as he spoke. "Maria, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost."

Now Maria's turn, Maria gently slid the ring she held on Georg's corresponding finger. "Georg, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost."

The bishop spoke in an official tone. "Now, before God, the Church, this community and each other, you are husband and wife."

Georg smiled more radiantly than Maria had ever seen, and happy tears slid down her cheeks.

The bishop spoke to Georg and smiled. "You may kiss your bride."

Georg cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Maria gave back that radiant smile, and Georg leaned in to kiss her lips. It was like their first kiss: gentle but very powerful.

At last, their hearts and souls were one.

The blairing sound of the organ playing joyfully caused them to pull apart. But they smiled, and Georg held out his arm for Maria to take, which she did. The new husband and wife walked down the aisle, followed by their children and Max, with the happiest expressions on their faces.

The wedding guests couldn't believe their eyes. So much gossip and rumor of scandal had followed the engagement, but looking at the Captain with his new wife on his arm, no one had ever seen the man happier. And no bride they had ever seen looked as happy as Maria. It was enough to convince everyone, with the exception of the very few most cynical, that perhaps nothing untoward had happened in this situation.

When the couple came to the end of the aisle and saw the nuns – who had watched from the other side – more grateful expressions had never been seen.

Instead of heading outside, Maria and Georg headed to a small room just near it. As had been discussed, there she would take off her veil and both would wait while everyone else came outside to throw rice and for their carriage to come.

Georg practically ran to the room with Maria by his side, and she entered the room first. When she heard the door shut, Maria turned around to finally look at her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Please don't hate me for leaving it here (I believe it was Mackenzie21 who called me the "queen of cliffhangers" - thank you), and I promise I will not leave you guys hanging long._

_While the order of what's done in the mass is a little out of order, the words and vows spoken by the bishop and bride and groom are in accordance with the Catholic Church. The Bible passages are accurate too: Genesis 2:15,18-24 and 1 Corinthians 13:1-8,13._


	7. A Romantic Reunion

The bride and the groom stood facing at each other, about six feet separating them. Georg stood at the door, and, with a mischievous smile on his face, locked the door behind his back. Maria's heart fluttered a little faster at the sound as she looked at Georg, her husband, and became playful as well.

"Well, hello there," she said, her own mischievous smile forming on her face. "Now _that's _what I expect a sea captain to look like! What brings you so far from the sea, good sir?"

He caught on, and he responded in an equally merry tone. "Well, I've come ashore to be married. To an extraordinary young woman who looked after my children and opened my eyes to the joys of life again. She also awakened my heart, only to steal it away, but I wouldn't have it in better hands." He took a step closer to her.

"I see," said Maria, who's voice was losing breath as she tried to keep up the playful tone. "Well, I'm sure that she is the luckiest, most blessed lady in the world. I happen to know her, and she has never been happier."

"Oh, you know her?" His eyes and tone became more serious, more intimate, as he stepped even closer to her. "What, by chance, is your name?"  
>Maria could hold back the fullness of her smile no longer. She looked right into his eyes, and said sweetly and happily, "Maria von Trapp."<p>

That did it. All pretense dropped, Georg wrapped his arms around his wife, lifting her clean off the ground as he spun her around, a triumphant sound bursting from his chest. Maria laughed and held on tightly for dear life, at last in his arms again after so long. When her feet hit the ground she stayed in his arms, burying her face in his chest and inhaling his scent.

Georg could have cried, he was so happy. "Oh, my beautiful wife…" he murmured, pulling her head back to look at her face. "At last, I can call you that."

"Yes," said Maria, reaching up a hand to touch his face finally. His well-shaven cheek was just as she remembered it. "My husband."

Georg leaned in to lock his lips with hers, starting slowly and then getting more heated as they opened to each other. The hunger of six weeks separation was now rising to the surface and begging to be let out. Who knows how long they just stood there kissing like that, but Maria was completely off the ground in his arms when a knocking – in a merry rhythm – interrupted them.

Georg, whose stare could have melted the door, slowly extricated his arms from around his new wife and went to the door, knowing only his best man would knock like that at a time like this.

Sure enough, upon opening the door, there stood Max with a merry twinkle in his eyes and a knowing smile on his face.

"What do you want?" said Georg in a dangerously annoyed but calm voice. Maria simply stood where Georg had left her, trying desperately to lower the redness in her face.

Max was unfazed by the less-than-friendly greeting. "Your carriage has arrived and most of the guests are waiting for the Baron and Baroness von Trapp to come out so they can throw rice in the air and see who catches the bouquet." His eyes fell on the lovely flowers that Maria had dropped to the floor once Georg's mouth had found hers. Maria hastily picked it up.

"Thank you, Max" she said, still a bit flushed. "We'll be right out."

His smile remained, looking between the blushing bride and the annoyed groom. "Now, do you two require a chaperone to leave this room, or should I send for –"

Georg abruptly closed the door in Max's face, and both could hear his merry laugh as he walked away.

Maria raised her hands to her head and began removing some pins. "Help me with my veil?"

Georg went to her and obliged, doing the task gently, not too experienced in this. In the end, the long veil was removed, but a shorter veil that fell to her waist remained.

"One more thing," said Maria, and reached behind her back to fiddle with something there. Georg was confused until he saw she had removed the train of her gown. "Clever," he said, as Maria twirled once showing the new result.

"The dressmaker said it would be easier moving around and dancing," said Maria. "I will get to dance with you, won't I? After all, I only have had one dance with you that I forgot the finishing of." How easy and natural, she felt, to talk to him and joke with him. Six weeks apart had not left any awkwardness; at least, none she had noticed yet. She was very glad of that.

Georg smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You have my word."

Maria smiled, and buried her face in his chest, holding him tight to her. "Oh, I've missed you so…" she whispered, not knowing if Georg could even hear her. He did, and tilted her face upwards to meet his eyes.

"Beyond words," he replied, and kissed her once, deeply. Offering her his arm with a smile, he said, "Shall we, Baroness?"

Smiling at her new title, Maria nodded and took his arm.

The Baron and Baroness von Trapp exited the church and ran down the steps as the wedding guests cheered, throwing rice in the air and showering everyone. The children's cheers were the loudest and most joyful of all.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, just before the lovely closed carriage, the couple stopped. Knowing what she had to do, Maria called to everyone while holding up her bouquet, "Ready?" A cheer, then Maria turned her back to the audience and threw the bouquet over her head.

She turned around just in time to see Marta barely catch it in her small arms. She looked so surprised, she who had never been the best at playing ball with her siblings, she who so rarely won anything. Then she looked at her parents and smiled, revealing the missing teeth. Utterly adorable.

After blowing a kiss to the children, Georg helped Maria into the closed carriage before getting in himself and yelling for the driver to depart jovially.

When the cheers from the crowd had faded away, Maria turned to face her husband, who held out his arms for her. "Come here."

She immediately complied, and he leaned back in his seat as she settled herself on his chest. "I haven't felt this much at home in weeks," she murmured.

"I know the feeling, but only to a degree," he said, one hand idly stroking her cheek. "I at least had the children . . . I'm sorry you had to be so isolated."

Maria smiled into his coat. "It's all right, and I wouldn't call it isolated. The sisters were very good to me, and since I was a guest rather than a discipline problem, they managed to make me feel at home most of the time . . . I helped with sewing and mending clothes for the poor as much as I could, just to have something to do . . . because if ever I was alone, missing you was sometimes too much to bear."

He held her tighter. "I know exactly what you mean. Being with the children has been a blessing, like I was able to make up for some of the time I wasted. But if alone . . ." He kissed her hard, as if assuring himself she was real. Her response made that guarantee.

When they had fallen into comfortable silence again, Maria raised her head and looked him in the eyes. "Georg?"

"Yes, my love?"

"You still have not told me anything of our . . ." Why, _why _did she have to steel her voice from shaking now? "Honeymoon, other than for how long we'll be gone. Can I find out now?"

Georg smiled, though secretly hoping she would be pleased with the surprise. "All right. Just to prepare you, the reception will end around the children's bedtime. After tucking them in, we will change into our traveling clothes and board a night train for our destination."

This information alone surprised her. Maria had expected to spend her wedding night in either the villa or a hotel or at least a stationary place. They would be traveling that fast? "Where is that?"

"Well, that depends on your opinion of the French."

Maria's eyes widened. _"France?"_

"Paris, specifically, but we wouldn't spend all of our time there. Definitely make a trip to the coast, to Versailles, and –"

Georg was cut off by Maria jumping at him and kissing him hard. His eyes widened then he closed them, a laugh rumbling in his throat as he kissed her back. She pulled back abruptly, realizing how ungraceful – not to mention rude – that must have been. "I'm sorry, it's just . . . I . . ."

Georg pressed a finger to her lips. "Let's get one thing straight, Baroness: _Never _apologize for doing something I completely enjoy."

Maria blushed, embarrassed, and nodded. Georg could no longer resist her.

"Now, my dear," he said in a deep, seductive voice that made her heart race in excitement. He wrapped his arms around her as he spoke. "It is tradition that the guests be at the reception to greet the new bride and groom when they arrive, so this carriage will be idly wandering the streets for a while." He was kissing her face now, re-learning her lovely face with his lips. Her heart was racing and her breath was escaping her. "Now what to do until then . . . Well, after six weeks of nearly unbearable separation . . . I believe we have quite a bit to catch up on . . . Wouldn't you agree?"

Maria just nodded before their lips and tongues clashed.

And they proceeded to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Ah, love, isn't it wonderful? Let's just let them make up for six weeks worth of kisses before being put on display, shall we? Next up: the reception! Keep an eye out!_


	8. The Wedding Reception

When the closed white bridal carriage pulled up in front of the front doors to the Von Trapp villa, the driver stepped off his high seat to open the door for the newy married couple. The groom came out first, then reached out to help his new bride down the step of the carriage. Both of them had dreamy, silly but content looks on their faces – at least, in the driver's opinion. The sound of the wheels rolling, carriage rattling, horses clopping and general sounds of Salzburg prevented him from hearing anything in the carriage he drove. But once in a while, when it got quiet or he stopped the carriage, he would hear low murmurs and the occasional giggle from the bride. All he would do was smile slightly and roll his eyes, thinking, _Newlyweds…_

As the carriage drove away, Maria and Georg stood before the front doors of their home. The sound of many voices made Maria look inquiringly at Georg.

"No room in the house is big enough to hold everyone comfortably, so everything is set up outside."

"Oh, how lovely!" said Maria.

The groom turned to the bride, and said, "You know, once we go out there, we won't have a moment alone until the sun sets." His tone held regret and longing.

Maria blushed, still on a high from all of the "catching up" they had done in the carriage and only felt her nerves tingle slightly at the prospect of _really _being alone. "Well, there will be good food, music, the children, and . . ." She paused, realizing that most of the wedding guests were now inside waiting – not everyone from the ceremony was there, for the amount of people that came was astonishing, and those closest and most important had been invited to the reception. But the number was still quite large, and Maria realized that, outside from Max, the children and the servants, she knew no one.

Georg saw the fear cross her eyes and kissed her brow in comfort. "Don't worry, love. Those who are my friends are very eager and excited to meet you, after all I have talked of you. Just be yourself and let your natural charm glow."

"Me? Have charm?" She highly doubted that; charm seemed to be a word that belonged only to the upper class. It hadn't really sunk in yet that she was now part of that class.

"Of course," said Georg, smiling as he opened the front doors. "You'll see soon enough. Now, tradition demands me to do something."

"What?"

He answered by scooping Maria in his arms. "Georg!" she exclaimed, though not unhappily, and giggled as he carried her over the threshold.

Georg took the opportunity to kiss her indulgently, holding her in his arms. At last, she was home, and he was able to kiss her in his house as his wife. But the sound of voices again reminded him that they had a few hours before they would be truly alone. Sighing, he put her down and offered his arm.

Maria looked around the grand hall, and said, "I've missed home." She looked at her husband. "Everything about it."

He kissed the crown of her head. Maria's gaze fell on a mirror in the hallway and she froze at what she saw. Linking arms with Georg's reflection was a woman dressed in a white dress and bridal veil. Her face seemed to be glowing with a radiance she had never thought for herself.

Georg had stopped as well, and saw her almost overwhelmed expression in the mirror at the sight of herself. He smiled, looking into her refletions eyes and placing his hands on her shoulders from behind. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "At last you know how beautiful you are. At last your exterior matches your interior. At last, my bride is home."

"Oh, Georg…" she murmured, turning around and holding him to her tightly. Georg embraced her for a while, allowing her to collect her emotions. He looked over her shoulder and looked at the reflection of himself holding his Maria. No more content man was found in the world in that moment.

When he felt her breathing steady, Georg pulled back to look at Maria. Her eyes were a little moist but otherwise all right. "Ready?" She nodded, and he kissed the tip of her nose.

They came to the back doors, and the sound of amiable chatter was louder than ever.

"Stay close to me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Do you really think I would let such a beauty out of my sight after six week of deprivation?" he asked in a mock-offended voice, but his eyes showed her he meant what he said, and she was comforted. Giving her one last, lingering kiss, he opened the back doors wide.

The sound of applause and the sight of many well-dressed people mingling under grand, elegant white tents, drinking glasses of champagne, met their senses. Max's voice could be heard above them all exclaiming like a true Jove, "Presenting the Baron and Baroness von Trapp!"

Of course the bride and groom had to smile at that as they walked down the steps to mingle and be congratulated by the guests. There certainly were quite a few people here, and had Maria been alone she would have felt overwhelmed. But feeling her arm linked with Georg's was like a steady anchor in strong weather.

It also helped that most of the guests seemed genuinely happy for them and glad to meet her. This made her job of smiling, having her hand and occasionally her cheek kissed, shaking hands and showing gratitude extremely easy. There were a few women, however, who would give her close, almost appraising looks through their congratulations. She showed no sign that she noticed this, but she had. Georg did as well, for whenever one of these people came, he would cover the hand that was in the crook of his elbow protectively, almost daring anyone to be impolite.

Coming upon the children near the gates of the lake, their faces broke into the most genuine of smiles. The little ones rushed forward: Georg lifted Gretl into his arms and Marta hugged Maria around the waist.

"Well, hello there!" said Georg merrily, settling his baby girl on his hip. "What's this party for?"

"For you and Fraulein Maria!" said Gretl indignantly, surprised her father had asked such a stupid question.

"Ah, yes, that's right!" exclaimed Georg, hugging Gretl to him. Maria smiled at the sight; it warmed her heart to see the father she had seen him become from the stern naval captain she had first met.

"Fraulein Maria?" came a small voice from below her.

"Yes, Marta?" said Maria to the seven-year-old."

"May I call you Mother?"

The whole family had heard Marta's question, and looked to the bride. Maria felt that nearly overwhelming feeling she'd felt when she'd seen herself in the mirror, but this was more genuine. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her daughter. "That would make me very happy, sweetheart."

She then proceeded to hug all of her children, who each murmured "mother" in her ear. Georg watched this touching scene, smiling serenely, a very happy man indeed.

"Oh, I'm getting choked up!" came Max's dramatic voice from nearby. Everyone turned to see him standing nearby with a camera. "Everyone gather around for a family portrait!"

Georg rolled his eyes, but Maria took his hands and he smiled. The family gathered together in front of the lake and smiled as Max took a picture. "Perfect! Now just the bride and groom!"

"Max," said Georg, almost groaning. "Please not too many."

"Don't worry, just this one left," said Max airily, so the happy couple complied before rolling their eyes and going back to the guests.

* * *

><p>Maria found herself having a very good time, despite being with so many people her head was spinning at times. But Georg, true to his word, never left her side. Dinner was scrumptious and everyone was satisfied. The Von Trapp family, plus Max, sat at the main table with all of the other guests at nearby tables.<p>

When everyone had finished tucking in to their delicious desserts, Max rose from his seat and went to the musicians to give them their cue. They began to play a slow, intimate waltz. Georg now rose from his own seat and held his hand out for his bride. "I believe that is our cue."

Maria smiled, placing her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the middle of the stone-floored clearing to share their first dance as a married couple. He pulled her close to him and placed his free hand on her waist. Maria could feel the heat of his touch radiate through the material to her skin as she placed her own hand on his shoulder. They danced, and his eyes held her captivated. Maria enjoyed this for all it gave her: the chance to look at him, to be so close to him, to inhale his scent, and allowing the lovely music to carry them to another world. By the end, her head had found a place on his shoulder, and he ended the dance with a featherlight kiss on her lips.

Applause brought them back to reality, along with a change of music to a more lively waltz. Georg felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Max and Liesl. "We would like to dance with the bride and groom," said Max merrily.

Georg rolled his eyes but still smiled, graciously stepping aside and offering his hand to his oldest daughter. Max, in his turn, swept up the bride into a lively waltz. "I do hope the sailor is behaving himself," he said jokingly.

Maria laughed. "When have you ever known Georg to be anything but a perfect gentleman?"

"Oh, don't get me started down that path, for I have stories from our days off in the navy that would make a courtesan blush!"

Now Maria blushed, very red. Max immediately regretted this, and spoke in a genuine voice, which with him always sounded refreshing.

"I'm sorry, my dear, that's all deep in a past both of us would rather forget," said Max. "I hope I'm not scaring you away."

Maria shook her head. "How could I judge anyone, much less Georg, by what's in their past? That's all done and gone, never to come back. All that remains is the present and the future, which I hope to spend with him."

Max couldn't deny the relief that flooded through him, but didn't focus on that but what Maria had said. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to him, you know. You brought him out of such a dark place. I'd almost lost hope he would ever even laugh again before you flew into his life like a phoenix."

Maria didn't know what to say to such a genuine compliment. "Max, I . . . Thank you."

Max smiled, understanding, and kissed her cheeks. "Just let me give you all of my gratitude, Maria. You really did save his life."

Meanwhile, Liesl and her father were having a heart-to-heart. "You look so lovely, Liesl," said Georg, looking down at his firstborn. "I swear, you look more and more like your Mother each time I see you." He saw her smile at the compliment, and continued. "I know that once made me push all of you children away, but no more. I can think of your mother happily now, knowing that now I am keeping my promise to her: to love our children and to find love again."

Liesl got a tear in her eye. "She would be proud of you, Father, I'm sure of it."

"She _is _proud," confirmed Georg. "Of all of us. We spent too much time not living, especially me. She must have been ashamed of us. Sometimes I like to think that she sent Maria to us in order to save us all."

"You know, I've been writing to Fraulein Maria – I mean Mother – all this time, too. She's so easy to talk to. In one of her letters she told me that just because she would be marrying you did not mean she wanted me to forget about my mother. That really helped me, and all of us. Now I can't imagine a happy life without her."

Georg smiled, so glad that though Maria was young and naïve, she had a wisdom beyond her years. "I'm so proud of you, Liesl. For everything."

The father and daughter exchanged a hug before the partners changed yet again.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and cast a beautiful glow on the outdoor tents and celebrations. Several colored lanterns were lit and made the entire area extremely pretty. And the couple really were having a lovely time, and it seems that the guests and the children were as well. Beautiful weather had been a blessing.<p>

There was only one moment in the evening where Maria felt extremely uncomfortable. While Georg was dancing with Brigitta, Maria was walking with the little ones hand in hand. Gretl and Marta had fun pretending a different fairy lived within each colored lamp.

Suddenly, two of the upper class women she had met earlier came up to her – nearly bumping into her.

"Oh, the beautiful bride!" said a woman in a royal purple dress suit. Her arms were linked with another woman who wore a similar lime green suit. Both had semi-full glasses of champagne, were distinctly red in the face, and had slurs in their voices.

"Uh, Liesl?" said Maria, aware of the two little ones clutching her hands. "Look after your sisters?"

"Of course, Mother," said Liesl, who immediately understood the situation and snatched her two sisters away like a hawk.

"My dear, your gown is exquisite!" said Lime Green. "You have no idea how much I hate those modern wedding gowns that show as much skin on top that's deemed appropriate."

"Well, I'm just not that kind of woman, I suppose," said Maria, smiling politely and battling her inner urges to giggle and run away.

"Good for you!" said Royal Purple. "And how beautiful you look! Your husband is positively going to jump you once you're alone!"  
>Maria cheeks went red. "Well . . ."<p>

"Don't worry, dear, it'll be over before you know it," said Lime Green, swaying a little on the spot and enunciating every word. "All husbands are after one thing, so it will be quick. Just lay still while he impales you and – this is the key – think of something happy."

Now Maria wanted nothing more than to run as fast as she could away from these women with alcohol on their breaths. But they weren't finished yet.

"Oh, look at the color of your cheeks! To think you were his little plaything . . . well, that's obviously not true! You wouldn't be so embarrassed now if you had been."

Of course she must be blushing, her face felt like it was on fire, and so did her eyes. Her voice seemed to disappear as anger and humiliation battled over it.

Thankfully, she felt a familiar warm hand being placed protectively on her waist and a soft voice that spelled warning to even the dimmest of creatures under alcoholic influence. "That's quite enough, ladies."

They got the message, and immediately left with hurried and slurred apologies. Maria immediately felt relief at seeing them go, and an unspoken security with the person next to her. But a seed of fear had now been planted in her tree of emotions for this man, though she did not realize it yet. For now, she let Georg kiss her temple in comfort and say, "It's about time to put the children to bed."

He nodded his head in the direction of their table and her heart melted. Gretl and Marta were practically sleeping with their heads on the tables. She smiled and nodded. Both moved forward and went to their small daughters. Georg picked up Marta, and Maria picked up Gretl.

Georg led Maria to the middle of the party and called for the music to stop. All attention turned to them. "Ladies and gentlemen, Maria and I would like to thank you all for coming and sharing in the happiest day my family has seen in a very long time. But as you can plainly see," he paused so the guests could "aww," at the sight of the little ones in their arms, "it's past someone's bedtime."

* * *

><p>The Baron and Baroness Von Trapp led – and carried – their children upstairs. Everyone was tired out from the excitement, even the oldest ones, so putting them to bed was not very difficult. The goodbyes were a little more heart-wrencing. After all, they would be away from their children for over six weeks, leaving them in the capable care of Frau Schmidt and Uncle Max. By the time Maria and Georg were done, the most loving wrinkles from tight hugs were on their garments, and they were happy for it. Maria moved to discreetly wipe a tear off her face – Marta had murmured, "I love you, Mother," before falling asleep – but Georg caught it first, then kissed her cheek.<p>

A smiling Frau Schmidt helped Maria change out of her gown and bridal veil and into an elegant ivory skirt, blouse and blazer for the train ride. She looked around her old governess's room, and spoke to no one in particular, "How different my life has become…"

Frau Schmidt smiled in understanding. This certainly would be overwhelming for everyone, but especially this extraordinary young woman. She squeezed Maria's hand in comfort. "Life often does that, especially when we least expect it. But I think I speak for the family when I saw they are most grateful your life changed in this way."

Maria smiled at the older woman. "So am I. You will take good care of them, I know."

"You can count on us, Baroness," reassured Frau Schmidt. The two women embraced before Maria picked up her carry-on bag and went to meet Georg at the top of the stairs. He was now dressed in a grey suit and black tie, looking as handsome and more happy than ever.

They descended the stairs with linked arms, and the remaining guests applauded and wished them well. Max waited by the door to drive them to the train station.

* * *

><p>Looking behind her, Maria watched as the villa got smaller and then disappeared entirely. It was nearly dark outside, twilight. Maria, whose fingers were laced with Georg's, rested her heavy head on her husband's shoulder. The exhaustion of the day was catching up with her, and she thought over every detail . . . along with the nervous, almost fearful, knowledge that each minute brought closer the moment when they would be totally and completely alone . . .<p> 


	9. The Night Train

The main feeling flowing through Maria's mind as she walked along the train with Georg was embarrassment.

Embarrassment for the fact that she had fallen asleep, her head on Georg's shoulder, on the way to the train station. Maria had woken up to the sound of Georg's soft laugh and the feeling of his fingers brushing her cheek. She had tried to apologize but Georg didn't let her, reasoning that it had been a long day for everyone.

She also felt embarrassment from her very recent good-bye to Max. Aside from reassuring her that the children would be well and good, he had also reassured Maria about another matter entirely, though it the most subtle way possible. Just the fact that she was being talked to about it was enough to make her even more uncomfortable.

A pink tinge still remained in her cheeks as the train conductor led their way down the hallway towards their private, first-class compartment. On top of that, her feeling of sleepiness was very obvious, especially with how heavy her eyelids and feet felt. She wanted to, again, rest her head on Georg's shoulder, but before she could, they had reached their door.

As Georg tipped the conductor and handed him their tickets to punch, Maria took the opportunity to look around their private room. The colors were maroon, green and gold, a theme in the room. There was a table set for two by the door, and a small sofa by the train windows. A door on the side wall led to a small bathroom, but before she could wonder about the mechanics of that, her gaze fell on something that made her insides freeze.

After he had shut the door to their compartment and locked it, Georg began to feel his own exhaustion catch up with him. A long, eventful, wonderful day it had been. Smiling, he turned to look at his wife. But she was not looking at him. Her gaze and body were turned towards the queen-sized bed in the compartment, with wide eyes and a very pale face.

She looked scared.

When he gently took her hand, his wife jumped slightly and turned to face him. Instantly, she had placed a smile on her face, but her eyes weren't really with it.

"I'll leave you some privacy to change into your nightgown, and go into the bathroom, all right?"

Maria merely nodded, and felt a lump rise in her throat when she heard such a gentle tone in his voice.

After kissing her forehead, Georg picked up his own bag and went into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him.

Finding herself alone, Maria brought her hands to her face and pressed hard. She was so stupid! He had seen it, her fear, when she had promised herself that, no matter what, she would not show her fear. How on Earth was she supposed to be a dutiful wife now?

Needing to do something to keep her tears back, Maria knelt down and began to go through her small bag. She found two nightgowns, both white. One had been a wedding present from one of the society ladies: lace at the hem, landing on her mid-thigh (possibly a bit higher), spaghetti straps, and a plunging V-neckline that didn't leave much to the imagination.

Blushing, she hastily pushed that one deep within the bag and pulled out the second nightgown. This one was much more her taste: ankle length, soft material, blouse-like top.

As she changed, she felt the sounds and sensations of the train being set in motion. Carrying her away from all she had known, her panic-stricken mind thought.

* * *

><p>Georg took his time changing out of his suit into his nightclothes, wanting to give Maria as much time as she needed.<p>

When he finally opened the door very softly and got a glimpse of her, his heart broke. There she was, sitting on the side of the bed, upright and rigid. hands shaking in her lap, and that same expression he had seen earlier on her newly pale face.

This wasn't fear; this was terror.

Unbidden, a similar memory came back to him when he had seen a woman doing exactly this. Of course, it was Agathe. It had been about a year after Brigitta had been born, and her most recent pregnancy had resulted in a miscarriage. His memory consisted of seeing Agathe sitting in an examination room on a table in a thin gown, terrified to be examined but even more terrified if this examination resulted in the knowledge she would no longer be able to bear children. Thankfully, it had not come to that and two healthy girls had followed. But he still remembered the fear that had come before that.

Now he saw Maria sitting there, as if awaiting an uncomfortable medical exam. The very last thing that he wanted her to feel.

Softly, he walked towards her, and it wasn't until he stood right in front of her that she noticed his presence. She jumped a little again, and this time didn't disguise the feelings in her eyes. Again, his heart wrenched for her

Wordlessly, Georg held out his hands to her. Automatically, she took them, and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Come," he said softly, and led her to the sofa. He was glad to see some of the fear disappear from her face, if only to be replaced with confusion.

They sat down on the small sofa close together, and Georg held both of her hands in his and looked at her.

"Um . . ." began Maria, not even sure of what to say. So she asked the only thing on her mind. "W-what would you like me to do now."  
>He offered a sad, understanding smile. His answer was the last thing she expected. "I want you to tell me what I can do that will not make you fear me."<p>

Her eyes widened and she became incredulous. Yes, she feared a few things that were sure to come tonight but her sea captain? "Georg, never! I've never and will never be afraid of you! Please don't think that."

Georg kissed her hands. "Thank you, Maria. I just wanted to be sure. But I would like to ask you to tell me what you_ are _afraid of, for I can see that in your eyes."

Instinctively, she lowered them, ashamed of her naïve fears. But he wouldn't have that. He cupped her chin and raised her face to look at him.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, my love," he said firmly. "Absolutely nothing. I think I can guess why you may be afraid now, but I would like to hear it from you. I don't want you to ever be afraid to talk to me about anything, no matter what."

Maria suddenly felt all of her fears and nervousness being overcome by the immense love she felt for this man, now her husband. Yes, she trusted him completely. So, she started to talk. It took her a few minutes before she could say everything she wanted without being embarrassed, but the fact that Georg sat beside her with no intention of interruption or judgment helped a great deal. She talked of how she knew the basic physical act but nothing more. How thinking about it in the Abbey made her feel ashamed, combined with her time as a postulant that didn't help. She spoke of how the Bible spoke of the act being something that had to be endured, and how her encounter with the inebriated wedding guests had described it as being "impaled."

Georg listened, and now he understood completely. He had assumed she would be nervous, but he hadn't quite factored in how her years as a postulant would affect her in this; of course she would be terrified. After all, she had come from a place where lust was a deadly sin. The only thing that made him clench his jaw in anger a little was hearing the entire conversation she'd had with those women. He'd only heard the last line, when one woman had said it was obvious she had never been his "plaything" by her embarrassment in the conversation.

After a few moments of taking in this information, with Maria waiting in nervous silence after revealing everything, Georg squeezed her hands and looked at her. "Maria, do you know why the act is called 'making love'?"

Blushing slightly, Maria shook her head.

"There is a reason for that. It is so much more than what you know, or what anybody has told you. It is when two people give all of themselves to each other, expressing their love in actions, finally coming the closest two people can come, becoming one flesh, if I may quote Genesis.

"For example, when I touch you or kiss you, that gives you pleasure, right?"

Still blushing, Maria said very quietly, "Yes."

Georg smiled. "That is part of making love, Maria. The pleasure you feel during those acts is only a mere fraction of the pleasure that awaits you, when we become one in body."

Maria heaved a deep breath, and asked, "Why is this kept so quiet, then?"

Georg chuckled. "I've been told it's to keep girls from going out to seek it before marriage. It is the mission of women – and parents – to keep this secret from their young people until they are legally joined and married."

Maria chuckled too; that made perfect sense from a man who had five daughters. Something still confused her. "But that woman . . . she said you would 'impale' me . . . that sounds so horrible and what you describe doesn't at all . . ."

Georg sighed, his thumb stroking the soft skin on the back of her hand. "For a woman, the first time a man enters a woman and breaks her maidenhead, it does hurt a little. You may even bleed a little. But that is natural, and only for the first time. And I would make a good bet that the woman who used that word to describe the marital act does not have a loving relationship with her husband."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm-hm," said Georg, now looking a bit angry. "If a man only cares about his pleasure, it makes the act very uncomfortable for a woman, so I daresay it would feel like being impaled. _That _is not making love; that is a selfish and ungrateful husband." He looked at his bride intently. "As for myself, I intend to only and always make love to you."

Maria gave a small and grateful smile. She found she was getting more comfortable talking about this. More than anything, she was relieved to have this knowledge, not just half-truths and rumors. "So, you are not angry with me? I never meant for you to think I was afraid of you."

"Of course not, Maria. And thank you for not being afraid of me. After six weeks apart and suddenly being completely alone together, I cannot deny it would cross my mind."

Maria cupped his cheek, stroking his jaw line with her thumb. "I think I proved that day I fell in the lake that it was impossible for me ever to fear you."

They shared a laugh, and Georg kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Besides, my fears did not lay with you, but on the fact that I had no idea what to expect. Now that I have a better idea, those fears are receding somewhat. Now I am only afraid I will not . . . or I won't be what you expect me to be."

Georg gave her a blazing look, and pressed his forehead to hers. "Never worry about that. Ever. There is nothing, absolutely nothing about you that I would change. All right?"

Maria nodded. He opened his arms to her, and she snuggled against his chest. For a few moments, they just sat like that on the sofa. But when Maria couldn't quite stifle a yawn, Georg smiled and pulled them both to their feet. "And now, I think we should get some sleep."

Maria's eyes shot all the way open and she looked at her husband in shock. "But Georg, what about . . ."

He smiled and cupped her face. "When you agreed to be my wife, I vowed that I would make this first time for you and with you as special as was within my power to give you. And that vision did not have a train or pretty thin walls in it."

She was stunned. "Are you sure?" she asked timidly, still not quite believing what she was hearing.

He nodded. "I will not be one of those selfish husbands that uses their wives to satisfy their desires and then toss them aside. Wives are to be treasured and loved. How can I demand so much of you after the circumstances of our history and engagement . . . and _not _be one of them?" He kissed her forehead. "Besides, I have been without you for six weeks. For now, it is enough that I can even touch you at all."

Tears came to Maria's eyes again, but these were tears of pure love. She buried her face in his chest and held him tight. "I don't deserve you," she said in an uneven voice.

"I can easily and successfully debate that," he murmured in her ear. Pulling away, he looked at her, a twinkle in his heavy-lidded eyes. "Now, I think I'm just as tired as you are after such an eventful day. Let's get some sleep."

Maria smiled, a full genuine smile. She really was so blessed. She kissed him, letting the kiss express all she felt for him, innocent as the act was, before they each settled on one side of the bed. For a moment, they just looked at each other. Then Maria asked softly, "Hold me?"

Georg smiled and said, "Lie down and turn around."

A little confused, Maria obeyed nevertheless. He turned off the lights and the room became dark. Before she could ask anything though, she felt Georg's warm body spooning hers, his arm coming around her waist, his warm breath on her neck. The young bride felt a warmth spread throughout her body, the same warmth one would feel when wrapped in a favorite blanket. The experience was so intimate, she wanted to cry. But for now, she took his hand and kissed it, keeping it in hers.

"Good night, my wife," he breathed, kissing the back of her neck.

"Good night, my husband," she murmured.

Exhaustion caught up with her, and Maria had never felt more comfortable in a bed before. Any worries she'd had about sharing a bed with another had long flown out the window; now she couldn't imagine being comfortable without this feeling.

Feeling his body so close, touching hers, Maria thought over what Georg had told her tonight, as she listened to the rhythmic train and his even breathing. All this combined to make her cover a truth she had long been suppressing: she wanted him. Now she had him in heart and soul, but now she wanted him in body too. Not all of her insecurities and fears had faded completely yet, but she no longer denied to herself or let herself be ashamed of the fact that she wanted and desired her husband.

With that thought, she joined her husband in the most peaceful sleep either had had in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Now THAT'S what I call a good husband: putting his wife before himself. In the next chapter, they will arrive in Paris! Stay tuned and please review!_


	10. The First Morning

Maria woke up to the sounds of the train's steady heartbeat as it moved along. She also became aware that she was alone in the unfamiliar bed. Rolling over, she felt the spot where her husband had lain, so close to her, last night. It was still warm. How long had he been up? And what time was it now?

Sitting up, Maria looked at the small clock on the wall after rubbing her eyes: half past seven. She yawned and stretched her body, arching her back and reveling in the sensation. Georg hadn't told her when the train would arrive in Paris, but they must be relatively close. After all, the train had been moving all night.

The sounds coming from the bathroom could be heard from the doorway that was open a crack. A faucet running and a humming. She smiled; Maria would know that voice anywhere. The tune he was humming was familiar. "Edelweiss…" she murmured. As quiet as a mouse, Maria tiptoed to the bathroom door, contemplating to go inside and wishing him good morning. She came to the small opening in the doorway and took a peak.

Georg was standing at the sink, cleaning his face with a towel. She saw a razor and shaving cream right by the still running faucet, and assumed he had just shaved. She then watched as he took a comb, wet it under the downpour, and began to comb his hair. Her gaze fell to his attire: all he was wearing was a navy blue robe, tied loosely around his waist. It opened a bit at the chest . . .

Maria scampered back from her peaking and sat on the bed, her cheeks flushing and her mind racing. The thought that had flashed through her mind when she saw her husband's neck, collarbone, and a small part of his chest was this: _I want to see more._ Once, the thought would have shamed her, even after their love had been confessed. But now, remembering the previous night, it felt . . . natural, in a way. It certainly didn't frighten her anymore, but she was still a bit guarded. The feelings she felt for Georg were all so new to her, especially feelings like this. And the fact that she was no longer scared of these feelings helped a great deal.

Yes, she desired him, that much was sure. She wanted to see him as only a wife could. What would happen if she just went in the bathroom now and . . . _What? _She honestly had no idea what she would do, or even say. Her lack of experience creped up on her again.

Either way, now was not the time for this. They would be in Paris very soon, and Maria did not want her first time a hasty one on a train before it stops. No, she needed time, security, and stability. God knows she was nervous enough.

Needing a task to do after thinking about this for a while, Maria got up and made the bed, singing to herself absently in sheer joy:

_All the sounds of the earth are like music._

_All the sounds of the earth are like music._

_The breeze is so busy it don't miss a tree,_

_And an old weeping willow is laughing at me . . ._

_Oh, what a beautiful morning!_

_Oh, what a beautiful day!_

_I've got a beautiful feeling_

_Everything's going my way . . . _

_Oh, what a beautiful day . . ._

The sound of someone clapping made her turn to the doorway to see Georg standing there, leaning against the now open bathroom doorway. He had changed out of his robe and into the grey pants of his suit and a crisp white shirt, minus the suit and tie.

Her face lit up in a radiant smile at the sight of her husband, her Georg, real and smiling with amusement and tenderness. Without further ado, Maria went to him and he opened his arms. She embraced him and buried her face in the space where his shoulder met his neck. "Good mooring," she murmured.

"It is indeed," he murmured back, giving her neck a tender kiss. "I'm so happy you're here with me."

Maria sighed, placing a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "I am, too."

"How did you sleep, love?"

"Wonderfully. And you?"

"The best sleep I've had in a long time." He looked down at her face, eyes closed and still smiling, resting on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her short hair, her lovely hair. "The happiness I felt waking up with you in my arms . . . is indescribable."

Maria opened her eyes to look into his eyes, where all of those feelings could be expressed. Wordlessly, Maria cupped his cheek and kissed his other cheek.

After a moment, she asked. "What time does the train arrive in Paris?"

"Nine o'clock," Georg replied. "So we still have a bit of time. Why don't you go change and I'll order our breakfast?" She nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>After Maria came out of the bathroom, again dressed in her ivory traveling suit, she saw Georg tipping the waiter who had set up breakfast at the small table for two. It smelled delicious. Georg's manner with the young man was so naturally polite and charming, nothing about it was forced. Maria suddenly felt a surge of pride that this was her husband, and remembering the night before, complete love.<p>

When the waiter had gone, Maria stepped up to her husband and took him by surprise by cupping his face with her hands and kissing him powerfully. He got over his momentary shock and pulled her flush against his body, wrapping his arms around her back. When they parted for breath, Georg looked at her flushed face and bright eyes.

"And what, Baroness, was that for?" he asked, not at all displeased with her actions.

"For last night," said Maria, her tone and eyes serious and full of love. She pressed her forehead to his, and whispered, "I love you."

Georg gave her a kiss of his own before he responded. "And I you, with all my heart." He pulled them towards the table, smiling. "Let's eat."

* * *

><p>From the moment the train stopped in the station of Paris, France, Maria wished she had about eight more eyes. In the train station, she had to try her best not to stare, so she focused on the sounds, many people speaking in a language she hardly knew. Even listening to her husband speak in French effortlessly was fascinating as he hailed a taxi.<p>

As she and Georg rode in the car towards the hotel, she kept her eyes out the window, craning her neck occasionally, wanting to look at everything. The day was absolutely beautiful, and not too hot either. The perfect light in which to first see Paris.

Georg, who had been to Paris before, did not look out the window as much; he was enjoying watching his wife too much. He knew that this was her first time outside of Austria, or even the area around Salzburg. It would be a wonderful experience to see Paris fresh again, through her eyes. When Maria turned to him with a glowing smile, letting her gratitude and excitement show, he lifted her hand and kissed it.

Their suite in the hotel was on the top floor, and faced the Seine, offering an absolutely beautiful view. First the two bellhops entered, bringing their trunks and luggage with them. While they were occupied in taking those further into the suite, Georg surprised Maria by again picking her up and carrying her through the door.

Before she could laugh or reprimand him for startling her, her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the suite. Georg smiled proudly while he set her down on the cream-carpeted floor.

The living room area was beautifully spacious: a lounge sofa set in front of a fireplace, a dining table for two, and long French windows that looked out onto the city. The colors were light and fresh, refreshing and comforting at the same time.

To the left, the two bellhops came out of an open doorway that must lead to the bedroom area, Maria went to explore the bedroom area. The colors were a bit more dark and intimate in this area, but warm and comforting. A magnificent four-poster, king-sized bed stood at the end of a room, on an area elevated by one step in the carpet. Last night, the sight would have terrified her; now she only felt a few nerves.

Deciding to focus on other things, Maria looked around, seeing a feminine bureau with a mirror and seat for her, and got excited. A spacious closet on one side of the wall had enough room for both of their clothes, along with a dresser by her bureau. Their trunks and luggage had been placed at the foot of the bed.

The bathroom, which was adjoined to the bedroom, really made her gasp; she'd never seen a more luxurious bathroom. The colors were light blues and turquoise, with a huge white marble bath and a shower big enough for two to stand in, in her opinion. Blushing, she exited the bathroom and went to the part of the suite she was most eager to see.

A pair of glass doors led from the bedroom onto a balcony overlooking the river and the city. The sight took her breath away in the mid-morning light.

It wasn't long until Maria felt a strong, warm arm wrap around her waist, and a strong warm body pressed against her back. His preceding footsteps had been enough to alert her, so she was not surprised. Instead, she smiled and leaned back, enjoying the kisses he was planting on her neck.

"What do you think?" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Georg, it's so wonderful!" she sighed, her eyes drinking in the view of Paris before her. "I can't believe we're here."

"We're finally here," he said, now wrapping both arms around her, his chin resting beside her temple, looking at the view with her. "Sometimes I thought yesterday and today would never come."

"I'm so glad it has," murmured Maria, and he hugged her tighter. "And this suite is _amazing!_ I mean, the bathroom alone is bigger than my postulant's room at the abbey!"

Georg laughed, but stopped when she saw her face flush and her eyes lower as if in shame. At the feeling of her body stiffening, he gently turned her around and lifted her chin. "Maria, what is it?"

She turned her eyes away as she answered in a quiet voice. "I imagine it _is _funny . . . I'm not used to this kind of grandeur at all . . ."

"Maria, look at me, please," said Georg in a serious voice. She hesitantly met his intense gaze. "I wasn't making fun of you."

"I know," she replied softly. "I'm just embarrassed . . ."

"You have no reason to be," said Georg firmly. "I laughed because I delight in the fresh way you look at everything. You teach me never to take anything for granted, which is something I did for a long time, even before Agathe died. And I am so looking forward to experiencing, not only Paris, but life with you, through your eyes."

There was no lie in his eyes, and Maria believed him. The lump in her throat made it impossible for her to speak plainly, so she embraced him until that and her blush faded completely. He seemed to understand, and rubbed her back soothingly as she calmed down.

Finally, she sighed, pulled back and gave a small but genuine smile. "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead and they headed back inside. "Why don't we get least favorite part of the arrival over with and unpack?" Georg proposed, and Maria nodded.

As they unpacked and put everything away, any tension left just melted away. Georg was very sweet in his patience, knowing she had never shared so much of her life with a man. There was equal room for everything.

When she was finished with her own things, Maria went to the open balcony doors but just stood in the doorway, pulled to the outside air as if by a gravitational force. When Georg had finished, he joined his wife and took her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist tenderly. "All finished."

Maria smiled. "Well, what shall we do now? You know Paris much better than I do, after all."

"You decide, love," said Georg. "Today, it makes no difference today what we do as long as we are together."

The young bride looked outside again and said, "Well, I would like to . . ."

"Yes?"

She looked at him, her eyes shining with the question. "The day is so beautiful. All I can say is I want to be outside today."

Georg smiled and kissed her lips sweetly. "Your wish is my command, Baroness."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_The song is from Rodgers and Hammerstein's "Oklahoma"._


	11. The First Afternoon

The day was, indeed, absolutely beautiful. The weather was not too stifling, as August weather can often be, but just right. The afternoon sun was out in a blue sky only marked by a few white clouds, just the perfect amount. A gentle breeze broke the tranquility in the Bois de Boulogne occasionally, giving life and movement to this beautiful spot on the west side of Paris. Georg sat on a park bench, contentedly watching his wife a few yards away. She crouched at the edge of a pond, throwing the last bits of her breadstick onto the surface of the water, where the ducks could come and finish them.

_My angel . . . she is so beautiful . . . _he thought as he watched her. She had changed out of her ivory traveling suit into a light summer dress, the fabric white blossoms on a light green background. The sleeves ended just above her elbows, the skirt at her knees. As she tossed the last crumbs to the ducks, he saw a glint of gold flash in the sunlight. He smiled, and looked down at his own marriage band. It fit perfectly, so perfectly it felt like a part of himself.

True to Maria's request, they had spent the day outside. The remainder of the morning they had walked the streets of Paris slowly and idly, in absolutely no rush to be anywhere. Maria looked at everything around her, occasionally injecting a question about a landmark or a sight into their conversation, and Georg was more than happy to answer her. For lunch, they had stopped at a pleasant café and sat at a table outside.

His wife was positively glowing, had been glowing since they'd arrived in this beautiful city. It made a certain sense to him, since she'd been cooped up in that Abbey for six weeks, more of a sentence than an engagement in his opinion. Though he knew that wasn't exactly fair – the nuns were good people and Maria loved them – he was thinking more of how it had felt to himself, not even being aloud to see her.

Now he could, and with history, he would never, ever, take his wife for granted.

Maria stood up and wiped her palms together, and Georg allowed his eyes to travel over her from head to foot. Her figure was slim, curving in all the right places. The curve of her fit calves . . . the slope of her neck exposed by her short hair . . . her perfect skin glowing in the light of the afternoon sun . . .

Georg took a deep breath, trying to calm his heartbeat. He was still getting used to the fact that he could look at her as his wife, and therefore without shame. When he'd first become aware of his attraction, the shame and guilt he felt were deep. It had been a relief to know how similar her feelings had been. Now she was his, and he was hers.

Maria was now walking back towards him, a lazy smile on her face. She sat down beside him and leaned back on the bench like he did. She leaned her head back and enjoyed the sensation of the sun on her skin, exhaling. She felt her husband's eyes on her face and some blood went to her cheeks; it felt like a heat.

Without moving or opening her eyes, she inquired, "What are you looking at, Captain?"

Georg's response was only one word: _"Belle."_

Maria opened her eyes and met his gaze, her brow furrowed. "Hmm? Is that French?"

"Mm-hm," replied Georg, nodding his head, that half smile she loved so much on his face with his intense gaze.

She quirked an eyebrow. "And are you going to tell me what it means?"

Georg's smile turned playful. "Perhaps."

Maria rolled her eyes and resumed her original position, this time with her eyes open. She raised her arm and made a sweeping motion with her hand. "What's the French word for 'sky'?"

"_Ciel,_" replied Georg, turning his gaze to that, too.

"_Ciel. _And 'sun'?"

"_Soleil."_

"_Soleil . . . _beautiful words, beautiful language." Her eyes closed again as a memory came back to her. "When I was about sixteen, I would volunteer at the orphanage in my hometown. One day, a policeman brought a little French girl about Gretl's age. Apparently, she became separated from her parents, who were vacationing here."

Georg turned to look at her. "What was her name?"

Maria opened her eyes and looked at her husband, settling in to tell a story. "Adele. Poor thing was even more shy than Marta, most likely because she could only speak French and was frightened to be away from her parents."

Georg heaved a deep sighed. "If one of the children were lost, I would be as terrified as Adele."

"Me, too," said Maria, nodding. "I can't imagine anything worse . . . I tried to help Adele as much as I could, despite the language barrier. Eventually, we came up with a sort of sign language. Simple things like water, bedtime, supper, things like that. But every time I would see her, she would ask in her own tongue for her parents." She blinked strongly. "It broke my heart each time I told her I couldn't bring them to her. I knew that there was nothing I could say to make her feel better, having lost my own parents."

Georg gently took one of her hands and held it between both of his, encasing it. "Whatever happened to her? Do you know?"

Maria sighed, and a hardness came to her eyes and tone. "Her parents came about two weeks after she was brought. They were a rich couple, it turned out, and had continued on their vacation through the country realizing two weeks too late they had forgotten they had brought along their only child."

Georg clenched her hand in anger; she didn't notice in her own anger at the memory. "Bastards . . ." he murmured under his breath.

"I don't think I was ever so angry in my life . . ." said Maria quietly, a distant but angry look in her eyes. "Not even when we yelled at each other by the lake . . ."

"You should have been." Maria's head snapped to the side to look at him in shock. "No, you should have been. I was no better than those parents . . . how often did I leave my children behind and push them away?"

Maria covered his hands, already encasing her right hand, with her left. "You did that out of grief, Georg. You changed, and you had never stopped loving them. Would you ever care more about money than your children?"

"Never!"

"And would you ever put your own pleasure at the forefront so much that you would forget you were even a parent?"

"Of course not!"

Maria simply shrugged. "Then you are nowhere near as bad as those parents were, and probably still are. If you were, I could never have fallen in love with you. Not in a million years."

Maria's simple but powerful habit of being honest jarred him in that moment. It would have annoyed him at one point – like that day by the lake – but now he found it extremely refreshing. He suddenly hoped that this quality about her would never change. She corrected all of his wrongs. She was his better half.

Wordlessly and quickly, Georg swooped in and claimed her lips. She gasped, surprised at how powerful and full of need his kiss was. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, and her hands reached up to clutch the collar of his shirt, bringing him even closer. A breeze grazed her cheek, and Maria suddenly remembered where they were and pulled away from the kiss and his grasp, flushing deep red and looking around. She smoothed the folds of her dress and put a few inches between them on the bench.

Georg, who had not regretted his actions but understood why she had pulled away suddenly, gently took her right hand with his left between them and nothing more. "If it makes you feel any better," he said softly, "there is a reason Paris is known at the most romantic city in the world."

"Oh?" she said, her voice still a little breathless. "Why is it?"

In answer, Georg discreetly pointed to a couple walking down a nearby pathway. They were holding hands, and the man was speaking very softly into his partner's ear – and sometimes not even speaking. Georg then pointed to another couple on the other side of the pond, who were necking very enthusiastically without really bothering to hide themselves.

"Oh my!" Maria giggled. "I suppose their beliefs about public displays of affection are a bit more liberal than back at home."

"Or anywhere else, for that matter," Georg chuckled.

Feeling better, Maria released his hand but scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Georg wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they both relaxed on the bench in the afternoon sun.

"So, my love," said Georg, after a few moments of contented silence. "I've already made dinner reservations for us tonight. Why don't we head back to the hotel soon so we can phone the children before getting ready?"

Maria looked at him with full eyes for a moment, then kissed his cheek before nodding, settling back on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>As they walked back to their hotel some time later, the sun getting lower in the sky, Maria suddenly slowed and a ponderous, almost worried look, came to her face. "Georg?"<p>

"Hm?" Hearing her serious tone, Georg turned his head to look at her. "What is it, love?"

"I was just wondering . . . seven is already a big number and I would understand completely if you didn't . . . but since one can't always plan on these things . . . would you want any more children, Georg?"

Georg stopped completely to turn to her, causing her to do the same.

He was smiling. As he cupped her cheek, Georg said, "I want as many as God will allow, Maria. To have a child, or children, with you . . . I can't think of anything that would make me happier than I already am now."

Relieved and happy, Maria now smiled radiantly. Then, right there on the sidewalk of Paris, they kissed. As they did, an elderly couple passed them and looked at them. The old man smiled, and the old woman just said, _"Ah, l'amour," _before sharing a special look with her husband.

Maria and Georg did not notice anything beyond each other in that precious moment.


	12. An Afternoon Nap

_*To those who have not, please read my one-shot called "Love Renewed and Love Beginning," for there are references to that in this chapter._

* * *

><p>Maria lay on the huge, king-sized bed, listening to the sound of Georg's voice coming from the living room as he talked to his children. She had gone first, then gladly handed the phone to him and headed into the bedroom.<p>

She was no stranger to walking and exercise, but she was not used to being in the sun for so long. Of course, she had applied lotion to her exposed skin, but just the feeling of that lovely heat on her the entire day was something she had never experienced before. After all, she had lived her whole life in an area where clear skies were both rare and short-lasting. Not that she didn't enjoy the feeling, but now she wanted to rest a little. She felt dazed more than anything, but in a good way. Now she lay on the bed, on top of the sheets and covers, still in her summer dress but minus her shoes.

Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes and listened to the gentle, playful tone Georg used with his children. After a few moments, she lost track of the words and dozed off into light slumber.

Georg hung up the receiver with a smile on his face. His children all sounded well, and Max didn't sound too overwhelmed yet. _I'll give him three days_ he thought with a chuckle. Curious to see what his wife was up to, Georg walked into the bedroom, but stopped at the sight of his wife napping. He smiled and walked to the bed, sitting down on the opposite edge gently so as not to wake her.

But she felt his presence, and woke to find the sight of him sitting, his back to her as he unbuttoned his cuffs. She sat up, and hearing that, he turned around. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right," said Maria, her voice just above a whisper, still tired. But she climbed off of the bed and, to his immense surprise, knelt at his feet and proceeded to take off his shoes for him.

A memory stirred in his mind, and he smiled again. "You've done this before, haven't you?"*

She looked up in surprise at his statement, but then nodded, blushing a little as she bent back down to her task. "The day, or rather the night, after that incident with the rowboat. I found you asleep and slumped on the sofa, and . . . I just wanted to make you more comfortable."

Georg leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, and ran his fingers gently through her hair. "Why? Just the day before I had been horrible to you."

She looked up at him, compassion in her eyes. "I had just come back from my day off, and I passed by your study. The door was open a bit and I saw you reading to Marta." She smiled and finished her task. "Did she have a nightmare?"

Georg shook his head. "She just couldn't sleep, and she came down to find me."

Maria took one of his hands and kissed it before she cautiously continued. "Later, I came down to fix myself some tea and to see if Marta was still downstairs . . . when I looked into the study . . . I saw you were crying."

Georg closed his eyes, as if in pain, and let out a deep sigh. "I'd hoped you'd never see me like that."

"I didn't think any less of you, Georg, far from it!" said Maria adamantly and truthfully. "I rushed to the kitchen to make my tea and then leave it outside your room with an anonymous knock. When I came back I found you asleep and I just . . . felt I had to do something for you."

Georg placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Why did you call me a 'fine, brave man'?"

Maria's eyes widened. "You were awake?"

"When you moved my legs, yes, but I was too tired and curious to interrupt my good Samaritan. You can't imagine my shame when I felt you wipe away a tear, and the astonishment when you said that about me."

Maria smiled. "It's how the Reverend Mother described you when I inquired about my position. That night I agreed with her, and will always believe that, even if I see you cry a million tears. It proves you're human, just like me; a superhero would just intimidate me. Please don't be afraid or ashamed to share your feelings with me, Georg. I will never think less of you, and will always love you. All right?"

Georg smiled, and the lump in his throat prevented him from saying anything just yet. So he just leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. Eventually, though, a yawn he couldn't quite stifle came out.

Maria giggled, pulled back, and reached up to run her own fingers gently through his hair. "You're tired, too."

"Mmm," he moaned softly in affirmation, closing his eyes and reveling in her touch. "I was going to join you in a nap. Is that all right?"

"Yes, please," said Maria, kissing his cheek before rising and going back on her side of the bed. This time she knew what to do, and laid down with her back facing Georg and her knees bent. Georg chuckled, took the hint, and spooned her from behind, just like the night before. Maria went to sleep with a smile on her face . . .

_Maria found herself in her old postulant's room at the Abbey. She looked around confused, and found that she was wearing her postulant's garment and wimple. The sounds of a couple laughing and happy caused Maria to go to her small window, which looked down onto the street below. The sight she saw made her blood run cold: Georg and Baroness Schraeder, walking arm in arm down the street, a flashy diamond ring on her finger. "No! Georg!" she called, but they couldn't hear her. She needed to see him, tell him he couldn't, she loved him. Maria raced out of her room but found that she was in a dark stone labyrinth. Every turn led her to a dead end, and thunder rolled in the distance. She called for Georg, over and over again, but she just kept getting more and more lost, darker and darker . . ._

"Maria? Maria!"

Georg had woken up to the restless movements of his wife in her sleep, whimpering in fear and pain. She was having a nightmare. Immediately he sat up and tried to wake her up.

"_Maria," _he said firmly, and her eyes opened with a gasp. She slowly looked around her, and turned to find Georg leaning over her, worried. She realized it had all been just a dream, and Maria fiercely embraced her husband, her face buried in the front of his shirt. Her breathing was shaky and unsteady.

Georg wrapped his arms around her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly. "Darling, it's all right, I'm right here." What on Earth could she have been dreaming of to make her this terrified? "What's wrong?"

"It's foolish . . . you wouldn't want to . . ."

"Maria," he said, pulling her head back to cup her face and look in her eyes. "Let me help you. Please tell me. I can't be at ease when I know something is bothering you."

Knowing that she would have to tell him, Maria looked down at her shaking hands as she recounted her nightmare to Georg. She was scared to look at him. Describing this dream made her realize the root from whence this bad fruit came, and she was frightened to bring it to his attention. But she had to know. "Georg . . . if I hadn't have come back from the Abbey . . ." But that was as far as she dared to go, shocked she even got that far.

Thankfully, Georg understood what she meant completely. His eyes closed in pain as he realized this fear that had caused her nightmare. He would destroy that fear once and for all now by being honest. Gently, he cupped her chin. "Look at me, Maria."

She did.

"Even if I didn't love you, the engagement would never have lasted. You didn't see the looks on the children's faces when I told them Elsa was to be their new mother. They looked as if I had betrayed them . . . and I had. I immediately regretted the decision. Add that to the fact hat my heart now belonged to you . . . well, I doubt I would have let that engagement last another week. Do you know what I was doing when you came back?"

Maria shook her head.

"I was in my study, trying to write you a letter but having little success. I had no idea what your feelings were, and was contemplating just going to the Abbey to speak with you. Then I looked out the window to the sound of a familiar voice . . . and I thanked God you were braver than a sea captain."

Maria's eyes filled with tears as a weight she hadn't been aware of was lifted off her heart. "Really?"

"Truly," said Georg. He cupped her face now, and looked at her earnestly. "Believe me, my love. If you hadn't come back when you did, I would have gone after you. Please."

Maria nodded, and never doubted him again. She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she breathed. He kissed her lips gently, both sitting there on the bed.


	13. A Smoldering Fire

Only after their intimate conversation and kiss did the couple notice the drastic change in the weather that had taken place while they had been napping. Dark grey clouds now covered the Paris sky, and rain was coming down in rhythmic drops. A rumble of distant thunder was what had pulled their lips apart and turned their gazes to the closed glass balcony doors.

"Goodness, how long have we slept for?" asked Maria, running her fingers through her short hair.

Georg got up off the bed to draw the cream curtains over the doors. "Long enough for a drastic weather change, it seems." He chuckled and turned to her. "Remember your first night at the villa? I thought the storm then came rather quickly, as well."

Maria laughed and nodded. "One moment I was putting on my robe and the next I was rushing to get the window closed. And it was close, too. It shouldn't have surprised me that all of the children would be scared. I suppose what surprised me most was that they came to _me_."

"Why?" asked Georg, stroking the back of her neck. "I watched eleven governess come and go, and compared with the way you were treated that first day, they were on the best behavior."

"So a pinecone on my chair and a frog in my dress pocket counts as best behavior, Captain?" asked Maria with a twinkle in her eyes.

"A frog in your pocket?" asked Georg in a surprised tone. "Well, they usually put in a snake, that _is _an improvement."

Maria exclaimed in shock and gave his shoulder a playful push. "You are as incorrigible as our children!"

"This from the woman who let them stay up past their bedtime?" Georg shot back smiling, and shocked her by playfully pushing her down the bed and tickling her sides. Maria giggled and tried in vain to stop his friendly assault, pushing against him and shouting his name through her laughter. Throughout, Georg just smiled, charmed and overjoyed at the sound of her laughter.

A burst of lightning followed by thunder that shook the glass of the windows and doors caused both to stop and look at each other. The light of the lightning brought their faces into sharp focus and both pairs of blue eyes to alight.

Suddenly Maria became very aware of how close their bodies were, and the positions they were in on the bed. A hot wave spread throughout her body, all coming from the center. That area now felt, for the briefest of moment, very hot . . . and, perhaps even, hungry . . . What was this feeling?

Georg felt the same feeling, but he knew exactly what it was. Her body felt so warm beneath his, and he knew the skin beneath her clothing would be just as soft and sweet as he had dreamed . . . And now she was his wife, here on their honeymoon, on a soft bed . . .

But then, he heard the chiming of the grandfather clock coming from the living room through the open doorway. He counted the chimes: seven. Their reservations were set for half an hour. No, it would not do for anything . . . further . . . to happen now. He had made a promise to her, and he would stay true to it.

So, sighing inwardly but keeping his expression as normal as possible, he sat up and pulled her up off the bed with him.

"Well, my love, I've made reservations for 7:30 here at the hotel for dinner. That leaves us a half an hour to get ready, if I counted the right number of chimes to the clock. Would you like the bathroom or the bedroom to change?"

Maria's mind was still slowly coming back to reality as her body cooled from these new sensations. Grasping at the power of speech, she said in a rather breathless voice, "Um, bedroom, I suppose. Don't know quite what I should wear. Something elegant?"

"I think that would be wise," said Georg, looking closely at how flushed her cheeks were and hearing how breathy her voice was. Had he frightened her? Had she seen the desire in his eyes and become frightened?

"All right, then," said Maria, who was relieved she could speak normally again, since her heart wasn't pounding so hard anymore. "I just hope I don't trip in those fancy shoes that go with fancy gowns."

Georg laughed, relieved. No, she was not frightened after all. His hands paused as he pulled out his tuxedo . . . then could she be feeling desire, too? Well, he would find out later. So with a small smile he entered into the bathroom, softly whistling a tune to himself.

Maria smiled as she listened for a moment on the other side of the closed door. Taking a deep breath, Maria realized that she had _wanted _him. _Still _wanted him, and she felt no shame this time. What a sense of relief flooded through her, which was soon replaced with worry.

She knew that, when the time came, Georg would make this first time for her so special. But what of him? This would be far from the first time to a father of seven and a former sailor to boot. Hadn't Max made some slip about that past at the wedding? How on earth was she to please him? She had no idea what she was supposed to do!

A rumble of thunder caused Maria to momentarily snap out of her thoughts, and remember that she should be now dressing for dinner. She would worry about this later . . . when the time came . . .

Maria opened the doors of the closet and looked inside, her eyes falling on the fine fabrics and silks of the evening gowns she had brought. At least something she could do now was attempt to look beautiful for her husband, look like the wife he deserved. Which would Georg most like her in? That was easy: the light blue silk, so like the color of the dress she had worn that special night six weeks ago.

Maria stripped off her summer dress let the fine blue material slide down her raised arms and head, enjoying the sensation of it sliding down her body like water. She couldn't help but love how these fine fabrics felt on her skin, for someone used to more coarse and thick fabrics her whole life.

After slipping into the manageable matching heels, Maria ran into a bit of a snag. She could quite zip her dress all the way up. It wasn't the zipper; it was that her arms weren't an extra inch longer.

She heard a soft knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you ready, Maria?"

"Um . . ." she said, still trying to zip up. Realizing it was no use, her face flushed and she turned her back to the bathroom door so he would get the message when he came out. "Nearly . . . I just need your help with something."

Maria stood still as she heard the door behind her open. She could practically feel Georg's eyes on the exposed skin of her back as he approached her slowly, until she felt his warm breath on her neck. Ever so slowly, she felt her top becoming tighter as the zipper slid upwards. His fingers never touched her skin. When he was finished, she found herself almost out of breath: partly because the top of her dress was tightly fitting, and partly because she could feel that burning feeling again with him so close and his breath warm on her neck.

"There," he breathed.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face her husband. His eyes were a low, smoldering fire, rather than a blaze. This was a fire that could wait patiently. Her eyes were the same. "Thank you," she said.

Georg's eyes drifted downward to look at her body clothed in light blue silk. Maria suddenly felt very exposed, but in a good way. The gown accentuated her slim figure perfectly, and was just tight enough in the waist to give her the illusion of an hourglass. Her shoulders were nearly with the V-neck cut that could have been more plunging but still provided quite enough.

His eyes met hers again. _"Belle,"_ he breathed.

"Will I have to guess this t–"

He kissed her lips, silencing her.

"Well, whatever it means, I'm guessing I would like it," said Maria, smiling dazedly from the kiss.

Georg merely nodded, his eyes still burning. Then they began to glow with tenderness, and he reached into his pocket to pull out a lovely pearl necklace. "This is for you. May I?"

Too shocked to speak for a moment, Maria just nodded and turned again so he could put them on her and set the clasp. "Georg . . . you didn't have to buy these for–"

"I didn't," said Georg. "They belonged to my grandmother, given to her by my grandfather when they were newly married. He loved her more than anything in the world, and I learned so much just by watching him and listening to him. I know they would want me to give these to the person I love more than anything."

A tear welled in Maria's eye, but she blinked it back, turned around to face him, and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you."

A moment later, he stepped back and offered his arm, coinciding with another roll of thunder outside. "Shall we?"

Maria smiled and took his arm, and they walked out of their suite.

* * *

><p>The storm continued all through their dinner, but the newlyweds did not even notice. Maria was too caught up in the beauty of the restaurant in the hotel, and Georg was too caught up in the beauty of his wife.<p>

Maria had not imagined she would ever feel so comfortable in this world she had married into. Perhaps it had to do that here, in Paris, no one knew the history of her relationship with her husband. To everyone else here, they were a newly married couple very much in love; nothing unusual about that. To a person who had spent six weeks away from the man she loved because of gossip, this was heaven.

The intimate restaurant had dim lighting and dark rich colors all around. Maria seemed to glow in the setting. How natural she looked like this, dressed to the nines and glowing with happiness. What had happened just before they had left had confirmed in his mind that she was not afraid of him, and that she just might be feeling as much desire for him as he felt for her. This knowledge was not only a relief to Georg, but something that made him afire just to look at her. But he knew how to be patient.

Their meal was delicious, starting with wine and ending with dessert. Georg took the liberty of ordering their wines, since Maria had so little experience drinking alcohol. He made sure to order her a light, sweet white wine for her that would be easier for her to drink, and was pleased that she did not hate it. Their meals were nice and hot, and their dessert of chocolate crème Brule was exquisite.

After their meal, they decided to dance. In the restaurant was a nice space for dancing and music was always playing. But they only danced one dance. This was a slow waltz, and the music was practically dripping sensuality. Both could feel it, at least on a subconscious level. This was why such a strong heat seemed to develop in the almost non-existent spaces between them and at points of contact: his hand on the small of her back, her hand on his shoulder so near his neck, their intertwined hands. Cheek rested against cheek and their bodies moved in sync and in perfect timing to the music, smooth motions and all.

One dance was all it took. As the music faded, their faces pulled away so they could look into each other's eyes. Each saw the same burning of desire, the same want, and they didn't attempt to hide it.

"Are you ready to go back upstairs?" asked Georg, his voice soft and low.

Maria only paused for a second before answering, softly but with sureness.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Hmm, I wonder where this could lead to? All I can say is that I will mark off any future sections that cross the line from my 'T' rating, so don't worry about that; there will be something for everyone. Keep reading and reviewing!_


	14. The First Step

When Georg and Maria came into the hotel lobby, they were approached by a slim man in a burgundy tuxedo top and black bowtie. They both recognized him as the hotel manager, who had greeted them this morning when they had arrived.

"Madame et Monsieur Von Trapp," he said pleasantly to the couple, then shifted his gaze to Georg as he spoke. "Je regrette de vous informer à la fois que l'extérieur de tempête a causé certains problèmes dans l'énergie électrique vers les étages supérieurs. Alors que nous travaillons sur ce problème, nous avons mis en place un feu et beaucoup de bougies dans votre suite. Nous nous excusons pour ce désagrément pour vous et votre belle épouse."

Maria's gaze, which had been modestly looking at her husband's hand that covered her own, resting in the crook of his elbow, snapped to the manager at the familiar word "belle." She also saw that he was smiling pleasantly at her as he said the last few words. Wishing more than ever that she knew French, all she could do was give a small smile in return and nod.

She felt Georg squeeze her hand – it felt more like a clinch – before replying politely but a little stiffly, "Aucune des excuses sont nécessaires, monsieur. Merci de nous raconter."

"Bonsoir, monsieur. Madame." He nodded and smiled to both before turning his attention to a group of guests who had just come into the lobby.

As they waited in the elevator, Maria looked up at her husband, who's jaw was set a little too tightly for her taste. "Georg, what is it?"

He immediately relaxed his jaw and sighed, keeping his eyes on the golden elevator doors. "The manager is a friendly man, but I don't like anyone besides myself looking at my wife like that and calling her beautiful."

Maria's eyes widened a little and realized what _belle _must mean. "Beautiful?"

Georg looked down into his wife's eyes. "Beautiful."

Maria couldn't help but blush as she rested her cheek on her husband's shoulder, not in shyness but in gratitude as she entwined her fingers with his.

A loud _bing! _brought her head up in surprise and the golden doors slid open. She was surprised to see that the lights in the hallway were off and many candles were set on the elegant little tables between the doorways that held vases of lovely flowers. She looked inquiringly at Georg. "Do you know what this is about?"

Georg nodded. "It's why the manager stopped us in the lobby. He told me that, due to the storm, there are some power outages on the upper floors. The staff have lit a strong fire and set up plenty of lit candles in the room for us. I'm not worried, the power always comes back after a thunderstorm."

Maria nodded. "Fine by me."

They came to their room and Georg opened it with their key. Upon opening it, Maria had to keep in a gasp. The room was the same but the lighting was – there was no other word to describe it – so _intimate._ Everything about it seemed to tell that to her. The combined sounds of the pouring rain on the windows with the merry crackling of the fire in the living room . . . the flicker of fire and candlelight on the walls and furniture . . .

She heard the door shut softly behind them, and Georg's presence beside her. His hand gently took hers and squeezed it in a reassuring way. She looked into his eyes, and saw the same expression there and she knew: he would not do anything with her that she did not want or was not ready for.

This gave her the confidence she so often prayed and sang for.

"I'm just going to go and change into something more comfortable. I'll knock on the bedroom door when the room is free for you. All right?"

"Whatever you wish, Maria," replied Georg, his thumb stroking the skin of the back of her hand.

She turned away from him, her back to him. "First, could you . . .?" she asked softly, and he understood. A moment later, she felt the top of her gown loosening as she heard the faint sound of the zipper going down. She also felt the side of Georg's finger sliding down the bare skin of her back as he slid the zipper down; she repressed a shudder that had nothing to do with cold or fear. An area below her stomach seemed to clench in a heated knot.

"Thank you," she murmured before walking into the bedroom. She felt Georg's eyes on her the entire way.

After his wife had shut the door behind her, Georg exhaled and undid his bowtie then unbuttoned his jacket. He knew that the best way to proceed was not to put any pressure on her, and to let her set the pace.

_But just in case . . ._ Georg grabbed a sign that was resting near the door, opened it, and hung the sign on the outer doorknob before closing it again.

The sign read: _Ne Dérangez Pas._

_ Do Not Disturb._

* * *

><p>A little while later, Maria sat in the luxurious, candlelit bathroom, on the edge of the tub, holding a nightgown in each hand. She was in nothing but her silk underwear. A long, ankle-length white robe hung on the bathroom door.<p>

All Maria was doing was listening to the sounds of her husband in the bedroom: the rustles of fabric as he changed, his slow footsteps as he walked around the room, and his absent-minded humming. He was humming their song, and she couldn't help but hum very softly along. Could he hear her? She didn't know, and he didn't acknowledge it to her. Once the tune was finished, Maria heard the sound of the door to the living room closing, indicating Georg had left the bedroom.

She let out a deep breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. Maria's nerves were kicking up again. But it was different to the nerves she had felt before about this matter. It was different now because she knew, in her heart and soul and body, that she was ready. Ready to become one in body with the man she loved more than life itself. She trusted Georg completely, and knew that the experience would not be like the way she had heard it hinted about the majority of her life.

But her nerves did not have to do with his actions, but his reactions. For a long while after stripping herself of her light blue gown, she had just stared at her reflection in the mirror bathroom, the reflection of her nearly bare body. Never had she looked at a reflection of her naked self for this long. The longer she looked at her body, the more it seemed to distort in her mind's eye into something that Georg would not be satisfied with, given his history and experience.

And these thoughts were nothing, _nothing, _compared with her complete lack of knowledge. Now she sat on the edge of the bathtub, comparing the two nightgowns she held, one in the left hand and one in the right hand. Two choices for tonight, which would she choose.

If she wore the shorter nightgown, deciding that it would happen tonight, what would follow? What was she supposed to do when she went back into the living room? Just go up to him and ask? Kiss him? Immediately undress? Oh, how she wished there were some sort of guidebook for this!

Perhaps, though . . . this was something that happened . . . organically . . . by instinct . . . All she would need to do was place her trust in her husband and her body, and everything would work out.

Did she trust her husband? Yes. Did she trust her body? Well, it had endured more than any eye could see and it had never let her down before.

Maria's gaze shifted from the more provocative negligee to the more modest nightgown she had worn the night before. Oh, the night before . . . Maria had never been in love with her husband more . . . Before him, no one had placed her before themselves, and did so with pleasure. In her heart, she knew how much he wanted to show his love to her in this way, but he would not do so if she were not ready.

This was how much he loved her.

And she loved him just as much in return.

Taking a deep breath, Maria made her decision and let one of the white nightgowns drop gracefully to the tiled floor.

* * *

><p>Georg sat on the intimately cozy sofa just before the roaring fire, completely relaxed. He let his back mould into the back cushion and his head rest, neck bent, at the top of it. His eyes were closed, letting his other senses take over. The pouring rain and crackling fire were an unexpectedly perfect combination. Much like himself and his wife.<p>

She was taking her time changing, and Georg could guess why. He hoped that she would remember the promise he'd made to her the night before: never would he rush her. But he was happy, extremely so. They had been without each other for over a month, and now, Georg could not get enough of his wife's now constant and close presence in his life. He felt that, even if it were weeks before they became one in body, he would be as happy as he was today and yesterday. This was a man who had spent the last five years in suffering, from the moment his first wife became ill to the day she had opened his eyes. She had saved him. He would do anything for her.

When Georg heard the door to the bedroom open softly, he slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at Maria. But she did not look at him as she slowly walked from the doorway to stand right by the fireplace, her gaze on the dancing flames. She looked pensive, as if she were trying to solve the answer to a riddle. She said nothing.

He allowed himself to really look at her profile in silhouette, glowing in the flickering firelight. Her delicate feet were bare, and looked vulnerable. She wore a long, white dressing gown that just brushed the tops of her feet, long sleeves and all. The sash was only tied loosely around her waist, but she kept it securely wrapped around her, her hands clutching the collar close to her neck. She was guarded.

Slowly, he sat up and leaned forward, elbows resting against his knees and his hands clasped together. His wife turned her head to look at him when she heard that soft clapping sound.

"What are you thinking about, Maria?" he asked, gently inquisitive.

She gave a small smile before lowering her eyes to the floor. Was she blushing? "Oh, just . . . trying to work something out." She paused, then raised her head to look at him again. "Perhaps you could help, my sea captain. Say you were lost at sea, alone. You know the destination you want to get to, but you don't have a map of how to get there. What would you do?"

Georg was surprised with this question, but decided to answer as best he could. "Hmm…well, could you give me a few more details of the situation? Say, am I alone or do I have a crew?"

"Alone," replied Maria.

"Day or night?"

"Night."

"Good weather? Clear skies?"

"Oh, yes, one could ask for a better . . . night." He thought Maria might have been about to say something else originally, but possibly not.

"Well, I would read the stars and my compass to determine the correct direction at least in which to go. I would pray the wind would be with me, and trust my instincts."

Maria's pensive and powerful gaze met his eyes, and Georg suddenly felt as if she were searching into his soul. He prayed that she would find whatever she was looking for.

Suddenly her eyes softened, and now she looked vulnerable too. She looked at her husband seated on the couch. He was dressed in his nightclothes, the same he had worn the previous night: silk and navy blue with a matching robe that was open. The three top buttons of his nightshirt were undone. She remembered seeing a bit more of his chest when she had peeked through the bathroom door on the train that very morning, and the unexpected desire . . . to see more.

That emotion filled her now, and she found the courage she needed to trust her instincts.

Without breaking eye contact with him, Maria took a few steps towards him, her hands still clutching her long white robe. Georg could not look away from his wife, the candlelight and firelight dancing on her skin.

With a deep breath, Maria opened her robe and let it fall into a pool of white fabric at her feet.

Maria suddenly felt extremely glad she had chosen the much shorter nightgown; the temperature seemed to have gone up quite a bit, standing in her husband's astonished and hungry gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I warn you, my readers, this is the final tease, so you all can guess what is coming next. I will make sure to indicate in some ways the parts that go beyond the 'T' rating so those who don't like that kind of stuff can just skip. I promise, I won't leave you hanging for long. Keep up the great reviewing!_


	15. A Perfect Union

**A/N: **_I've put a break in the chapter to separate the T-rated section from the M-rated section, so anyone who is uncomfortable with that kind of thing just read until you come to the border; the M-rating should give you an idea of what happens._

_P.S. I had a song playing when I wrote this: "Kissing You" by Des'ree. It's lovely, highly recommend listening to it._

* * *

><p>Moments passed and Georg said nothing. He just looked at her, all of her. Whomever had given her this nightgown he would have to thank in any way he could. The hem fell at her mid-thighs, the waist was synched to accentuate her figure, thin spaghetti straps were the only thing that prevented her shoulders from being completely bare, and the lace-lined V-neck was lower than Georg had ever seen on her.<p>

_The definition of beauty before me . . ._

Then his gaze found her hands, and they were shaking a bit from being stared at for so long and nothing else. Perhaps they were fighting the urge to cover herself up out of modesty.

Before she could give into that temptation, Georg reached out and took them in his own, then gently pulled her to him, guiding her to sit sideways on his lap. She offered no resistance, keeping eye contact with him.

"Maria . . ." he said in a voice full of awe and hunger. Her body shivered at the sound, in a good way. "Are you certain?"

Maria didn't say anything at first, and looked down at her hands, still being held by his, resting in her lap. After a moment of thought, she lifted his right hand with her left, and placed it over her beating heart. She slid his fingers a few centimeters beneath the fabric of her nightgown, so his hand almost cupped her left breast.

"You feel that?" she asked breathlessly, loving how warm his hand felt on her skin, butterflies dancing in her stomach as she was touched more intimately than she ever had been before.

Her heart was going fast and strong. Her skin was so warm, so smooth . . . His eyes drifted to where his hand rested then back to her eyes. His world was in her eyes.

In response to her question, he nodded.

She leaned her head in and rested her forehead against his, still holding his hand over her heart. "This is yours, and always will be yours." She took a deep breath and let it out. "You have all of me."

Georg had never felt so humbled or honored in his life. He leaned back slightly to look at her; he needed to see her eyes to make sure this was what she wanted.

Georg found no doubt in Maria's eyes, and the smallest of smiles graced her lips.

Slowly, he slid the hand that she had rested on her chest upwards, his fingers sliding underneath the spaghetti strap of her left shoulder. Gently, he slid that off her shoulder, leaving it bare. He leaned forward and inhaled the intoxicating scent of her skin before his mouth began to taste her.

Maria's eyes rolled back at this sensation of her husbands lips dancing across the soft virginal skin of her shoulders and chest. She couldn't help the little moans that escaped her throat when his tongue would dart out quickly to taste her skin. He started at her left shoulder, across her collarbone, to her right shoulder, than along the V-neck of her nightgown. He took his sweet time, causing her desire to slowly build. When she felt his hot breath between her breasts, her hands slid up his back to tangle in his hair, moaning his name.

With a slightly more hurried pace, his lips ascended up her chest to her neck, and began their attack there. One of his hands supported her back. His other hand was rubbing the skin of her thigh. Her breathing and heart rate was getting faster each second.

Finally, his mouth left her neck and his lips just touched her own. "Maria," he moaned, before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss, which she returned. It wasn't long before her mouth opened and their tongues danced for dominance. On an impulse, Maria pressed her torso to his completely. He reacted by lowering her onto the cushions of the sofa. Mouths still pressed together, Maria hands descended from his dark hair down his neck. Her fingers slipped beneath the fabric of his nightshirt, eager to touch his skin as he was touching hers.

This sensation and another one farther south made him gentle the kiss and raise his head, looking down at his clearly aroused wife. Her cheeks were flushed, lips were swollen and red, and her eyes were burning. He would have been more than happy to continue this, but his own arousal had grown to a point where the hunch position he was in made it more uncomfortable than it should have been.

So, he gently pulled her up and, holding her hands, helped her to her feet. Maria's legs felt as new as a newborn colt's, but managed to walk a few steps with him so they could stand just before the fire. They stood there, close together, fingers entwined, for an intense and sexually charged moment. Maria knew she had probably past the point of no return. This didn't bother her, but…

"I . . . I don't know what to do," she whispered, his nose caressing her own.

He kissed that part of her face before whispering back. "Trust your instincts . . . follow them where they lead . . ." His lips brushed hers teasingly.

She pulled back her face to look at him. Hesitantly, Maria raised her hands to the buttons of his nightshirt, but made no move to open them. "May I?"

"Whatever you wish, my love," replied her husband.

Biting her lip, she first pushed the robe off his shoulders and he shrugged it off. Once that had dropped to the floor, her fingers returned to the buttons of his nightshirt. She undid them one at a time, and opened it completely, revealing his bare chest. As he took it off, she watched the movement of his muscles in fascination, the firelight giving a beautiful glow to his skin.

Her eyes followed the paths her hands took, going by instinct alone. Starting at his wrist, her fingers slid up his strong arms, learning the texture of his skin. His shoulders were broad, showing his age and strength. This was no boy before her. His chest, also, was broad and muscular; he had kept himself in shape. Dark hairs covered his breast plate, and a trail of that led down to his navel and then lower still to the waistband of his pants.

Maria stopped her fingers from touching the fabric when she saw his arousal, tenting the navy blue silk. An area between her legs suddenly felt moist. She swallowed, her hands still stroking his sides, and a moan made her look up at her husbands face. His eyes were closed, and his posture was relaxed. Clearly, she was doing something right. Feeling slightly more daring, she let her hands ascend, her fingers raking through his dark chest hair. He inhaled sharply, his desire nearly reaching the breaking point at the feeling of her hands on his bare chest.

Maria saw this, and felt confidence well up inside her. She barely knew what she was doing, and yet she was getting this kind of reaction from him. _She_ aroused him this much? Going on this knowledge, Maria leaned forward and placed a kiss over his beating heart.

Georg groaned and dipped his head down, capturing her lips again hungrily. While her hands remained on his chest, his hand wrapped around her back, and slowly pulled down the tiny zipper of her nightgown. When Maria felt his hand on her bare back, she broke the kiss and pulled away to look at him. His hands rose from her back and landed on her upper arms, over the fallen spaghetti straps.

With his eyes, he asked for permission. She nodded slightly, and closed her eyes and sighed as she felt the fabric fall off her torso and land around her feet.

Suddenly, she felt very exposed. She had never shown so much of her body to anybody, and her self-consciousness came back. Opening her eyes, she found her husband looking at her up and down, his eyes widening at the sight, much the same way he had looked when taking off her robe but this was a bit more intense. Feeling goose bumps rise on her skin, she raised her arms to cover her chest, but Georg's hands stopped her gently.

"Please don't hide from me, Maria," said Georg softly in a pleading tone. Her breath caught at the intensity still in his eyes. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, you . . . you are so lovely."

He meant it; she could hear it in his voice. Her heart swelled and her eyes filled with tears. No one, absolutely no one, before him, thought she was even pretty. She tilted her head forward and rested it against his chest. He gently tucked that beneath his chin, stroking the soft hair at the back of her neck while his other hand rubbed small circles on the smooth skin of her back.

Her cheek and ear pressed over his breast, he murmured into her hair, "You feel that?"

Maria smiled and nodded, shutting her eyes from the tears at hearing her words repeated back to her. She indeed could hear his lovely heart.

"This is yours, and will always be yours," he said, kissing her head. "You have all of me."

How long they stood there, embracing each other tenderly, in the light of the fire, torsos bare, they would never know. Both were relishing in this new feeling of skin on skin. Her arms around his back, Maria couldn't believe anybody could be so tough – with those hard muscles - and yet so comfortable. Georg, in turn, holding his wife close, was reveling in her softness and warmth. Holding her like this, her torso bare, he became aware of just how fragile she seemed. Of course, he knew that she was tougher than most and had more strength and courage than even him. But holding her like this now, so exposed and vulnerable, he had the power to break her with little effort. He shuddered and pressed her closer to him, protectively; never would he let anybody hurt her again, including himself.

When Georg pressed her closer, Maria could feel his hard arousal press against her stomach and she bit back a gasp and groan. Again, she felt a wetness pool between her legs; she wanted him.

Lifting her head, her lips brushed his ear and she whispered, "I'm ready, Georg."

Without a word of warning, Georg bent down and scooped her up. She gasped and made eye contact with him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. He was ready too, and being in his protective hold, Maria knew he would take care of her.

Georg brushed her lips tenderly with his own before carrying her into the bedroom, while her lips hesitantly placed kisses on his neck, arousing him even further . . .

* * *

><p>Once in the candlelit bedroom, Georg placed her down gently on the king-sized bed. As he went to close the door to the bedroom, Maria propped herself up on her elbows, watching him. Being on the bed now, her nerves came up a bit. Trying to calm herself, Maria let the sound of the pouring rain outside act as a balm in her ears. It helped, but only just.<p>

After closing the bedroom door softly, Georg quickly removed his pants and walked back towards the bed. Lord, how beautiful his wife was, wearing only her silk underwear. He wanted to tell her, but words were not enough. He tried to let his eyes say everything, and she seemed to understand.

Maria's eyes drifted down his body, as his drifted down hers, and rested on his midriff. His arousal seemed much more obvious now that only his silk boxers kept it contained. Her nerves kicked up again, but Maria realized what she needed to do in order to calm them.

"Georg?" she asked, in that timid tone again, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes, my love?" he replied, standing a few feet away from her as he looked into her big eyes.

"I . . . I need to . . . Let me see you."

At first, Georg didn't fully comprehend. But when she saw her blush beat red in the candlelight, he understood. Though he was sure that she was aroused by him, he got the feeling that this request came from nerves first. Hoping she would not be frightened, Georg bent down and pulled the thin silk boxers down his legs and stepped out of them. He now stood, completely naked and vulnerable in front of his wife.

Maria's eyes widened at the sight, she just couldn't help it. She'd never seen anything like this before. She would have felt only embarrassment if the sight of his aroused manhood hadn't inspired the strongest feeling she had ever felt between her legs she had ever felt. Now she was sure her panties were soaked, and her core seemed to burn at the sight of Georg. As if a female beast were rejoicing at the sight of its mate.

Her eyes found his again, and she was surprised to find the apprehension in his eyes, as if afraid of her reaction to him. Longing to reassure him, to have him closer to her – her body was practically screaming for him – she held out a hand and said his name. Immediately, he went to her, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her into his arms.

"Maria," he murmured, holding her tightly. "If ever, at any time, you want to stop, just tell me."

"I know you would never hurt me, Georg," she murmured back, kissing his cheek. "I trust you."

They kissed again, as passionately as ever, and they moved over so both were completely on the large bed. Gently, Georg lowered her down, resting her head on a pillow. She was offering every part of herself to him now, and Georg set out to make this first time for his wife the best as was within his power to give her.

He leaned over her, moving his mouth from hers to her neck as his hands stroked her sides. They traveled slowly up to caress her breasts, then cupping them completely. As his lips and fingers were at play, Maria couldn't stop herself from moaning in pleasure.

Her mind briefly recalled how, when Georg said goodbye to her six weeks ago, he'd cupped her breast in a heated embrace. At the time, she had been surprised at the pleasure she felt and stiffened. Now she was completely relaxed, open, and reveling the pleasure her husband was giving her.

But if his hands were magical, that was just a preview. For soon, Georg's mouth descended from her neck and went further down then ever before. "You have no idea how long I've dreamt of this . . ." he murmured against her skin, making her shudder in desire. His tongue came out and encircled one of her pink nipples, teasing her. She moaned, wanting more, and he obliged by taking it into the wet cavern of his mouth. "Georg . . ." she moaned, her hands going to her flushed head as she was taken to greater heights as he took his time on each breast, adoring them with his mouth. Once in a while, he would look up to gaze at his wife, and would smile at the look of pleasure on her face.

His lips descended to kiss the expanse of her soft, flat stomach. Her hands reached up to run through his hair, and like before, he groaned at the action. After kissing along the border of her silk underwear, Georg raised his head and hooked the sides of her underwear with his index fingers.

Georg asked for permission with his eyes, and after she gulped, Maria nodded. She'd never been naked before anybody before.

Slowly, Georg pulled the white silk off her and tossed them to the ground. He knelt before her, taking in the glorious sight of his naked wife. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Georg looked into her eyes and saw nervousness, anticipation of his reaction. Georg said the only word he felt could even attempt to do her justice:

"_Belle."_

She smiled, her blue eyes bright and sparkling.

Georg felt the organ between his legs beginning to throb; he couldn't last much longer. Determined to keep the savoring pace, he reached out his hands and ran them up her strong, lovely legs, kneecaps and thighs. Her head fell back against the pillows, eyes closed and breathing heavily as her legs opened naturally for him. His placed a few kisses on each thigh before looking at her sex.

Raising his head, Georg reached out his hand and gently stroked the soft curls between her legs. Her breathing rate increased as his fingers went lower so he could trace her opening, soaked in her juices. Feeling this, she groaned deeper than ever at such a strong feeling of desire, her neck bent far back and mouth open. Georg bit his lip in excitement, feeling how wet she was for him; she was ready.

Carefully, he crawled up over her, covering her protectively, and they looked at each other. First, he parted her legs as far as they would go and bent them. With one hand, he took himself and gently rubbed the tip of his shaft against her opening, coating it in her juices, preparing both of them for the union. With his other hand, arm supported on his elbow, she stroked her face.

"I will go slow, and be as gentle as possible. It will hurt at first, but it will pass quickly, I promise."

At the mention of pain, her heart fluttered nervously. But at this point, she was past the point of no return with desire for her husband, especially at the feeling of them being so close. She nodded, wrapping her arms under his till she gripped his warm shoulders.

Georg lowered his head and kissed her sweetly. Then, as gently as he could, he slid himself inside her, keeping eye contact with her, watching for any sign that she wanted to stop. When he came to her maidenhead, for the first time he looked regretful and whispered, "I'm sorry for this," and broke through.

As her maidenhead was torn, Maria gritted her teeth and hissed with pain, determined not to cry out – she couldn't do that to Georg. She gripped his shoulders tight and focused again on the sound of the pouring rain, and the feeling of her husbands lips showering her face with kisses of apology and love. But soon the pain faded, and it was replaced by a feeling she had never felt before. The sensation and pleasure of him being inside her was unlike anything she could ever imagine, and her body needed more; she needed him to move.

Nodding, she lifted her hips slightly, telling him her desire. His lips captured hers again and he complied, and they fell into a slow and steady rhythm.

Georg made love to his wife slow and easy, letting her set the pace, only speeding up when she urged him to. His head would dip down to kiss her face, her neck, her upper chest as they moved in unison, repeating her name over and over again. She said his name too, between her moans. Her hands roamed his strong back, reveling in the feeling of his muscles moving and clenching beneath his skin. One of her legs moved up his and hooked around his waist, pulling him closer, allowing him to travel deeper with the new angle.

This made him go faster, and both bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat as they panted and moaned in urgency. Both were reaching the summit at a rapid rate. Georg desperately felt the urge to, but he would not let himself until she did, needing to hear her scream out his name.

Maria was in a whole new world of pleasure and desire too big to wrap her arms around. All that existed was Georg, her husband, all around her and inside her, a part of her. Then, the pleasure reached a higher peak than ever, and she came into her first orgasm. Her head went back, eyes rolling up, her body clamped around his and she screamed in ecstasy, "GEORG, OH!"

Upon hearing this, and feeling her wet walls clamp tightly around his hard shaft, he could hold back no longer, and he welcomed his release. "MARIA!" he cried, as he spilled himself into her depths.

They collapsed, Georg on top of the Maria, easing down from their climax. He managed to keep himself from crushing her by supporting himself on his forearms, burying his face in the place where her neck met her shoulder. Maria kept her arms around him, holding him to her.

When their breathing had reached a more normal pace, Georg slowly lifted his head so his face again hovered above hers, looking into her eyes. Still coming down from her orgasm, Maria's eyes adjusted to the sight of Georg. Her breath caught at the expression in his eyes: all of the love in the world meant just for her.

"I love you," he said. Just that. So simple, like the first time he had told her: no fuss, but with all of the gravity and meaning in the world.

And this time, she could answer back. "And I love you."

Still inside her, Georg kissed his wife before pulling from her depth, rolling over and taking her with him. He lay on his back, holding her in the crook of his arm and resting her head against his chest. She kissed his chest, and he kissed her hair.

Both knew that what they felt in that moment went beyond any words that could be or would ever be spoken. So they were silent, lying together, spent for now, in the soft candlelight, as the rain outside poured and danced.


	16. The Bathing Afterglow

With one hand, he explored her smooth back, slightly moistened with sweat. His fingers traced and twirled gentle patterns across the expanse of new territory, spelling words of love and also her name. His other hand was at her head, resting on his bare chest. He ran his fingers through her short, soft golden hair. When he'd first met her, he had thought the hair cut unusual, almost unbecoming on a lovely young woman. Now, he couldn't picture her any other way.

That same hand descended to her cheek, and he felt moisture. It was then that he noticed his wife had not said a thing since bringing her back to lie in his arms. For his Maria, this was not normal.

Immediately, he became a little worried. "You're crying . . ."

"I am?" Her own hand came up to touch her cheek, which indeed had a few tears on it. Immersed in the safe and lovely afterglow, she had not even noticed. "Oh, I am . . ."

"Are you in pain?" asked Georg, his thumb gently stroking her cheekbone. His voice was soft and gentle, now tinged with worry. He hoped he had not hurt her beyond the inevitable.

"Oh, no . . . It didn't hurt long at all . . ." Even in her relaxed and overwhelm whisper, there was reassurance. "I don't know why I should be crying . . ." She let out a soft sob combined with a laugh. "I suppose I'm . . . I don't know . . . there is so much in my heart right now . . . It has to come out in some way . . ."

"I feel the same," murmured Georg, who was not at all to find his own eyes filled with moisture. He had his Maria now, completely and in every way.

"You really do, don't you?" said Maria very emotionally but very quietly, so Georg almost didn't catch it. She sighed shakily and wrapped her arm around his torso firmly. "Good. Because now . . . I can't imagine being without you."

Georg's arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her up a bit so she could let out the rest of her tears into the crook of his neck. A tear of his own slipped out, but he barely noticed, holding his beloved wife so close.

The silence between them, though content, was soon broken after Maria had released all of her tears. "It . . . you . . . it was all so wonderful."

Her voice was so timid but convicted that Georg could practically feel her blushing. Smiling because he knew what she meant, Georg kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. "You are perfect."

Maria snuggled closer to him, both basking in the afterglow. As it ebbed away, Maria began to get a few physical sensations back. She was a bit sore between thighs, and she also felt something wet and sticky in that area as well that only meant one thing to her.

Timidly, she unwrapped one arm from around him and reached down to feel. Sure enough, when she brought her fingers into her line of vision, they were stained with red. "You were right when you said I might bleed a little," she murmured, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Georg saw, and sighed. Though he knew this was what happened naturally, it still pained him to see proof of the pain she had briefly felt. Determined to wash that away, he kissed her nose and slowly sat up, bringing her with him. Somewhat surprised, she decided to let him help her off the bed. Like when getting off the couch, her legs felt, and the soreness became a bit more pronounced as Georg led her to the bathroom.

There were lit candles in there as well, giving off a beautiful aroma of lavender. Maria inhaled deeply through her nose, sighing on the exhale. She watched and smiled as Georg turned the taps of the huge bathtub, letting warm water fill it up. _He'll always know exactly what I need…_

As the bath filled up, Maria watched the water's rapid lapping as she felt her husband's presence behind her. His hands gently massaged her shoulders, occasionally placing a kiss on her neck.

When the tub was nearly full, Maria bent down and turned the tap so the water stopped.

"I'll give you some privacy," said Georg, his hands sliding off her shoulders, but Maria grabbed one and turned to look at him.

"I don't want privacy right now," she murmured, her cheeks slightly pink. "There's room enough . . ."

Georg leaned in and kissed her lips. "As my wife commands."

She smiled. Using his hand for support, she climbed into the tub and lowered herself in the hot water. Maria watched as Georg followed her in, taking the opposite side of the large tub. It was a relief to her that she felt so comfortable with him, like this, completely naked. Perhaps it was because now they had become one body, so in a sense she was looking at the best part of herself. Also, she loved seeing a Georg that was something beyond the exterior that he presented to the world. Now his hair fell forward onto his forehead rather than being perfectly combed back.

Still smiling, Maria reached out and fingered a dark lock that was resting on his forehead. "I like your hair this way," she said, but really she was saying, "_I like you this way."_

Georg took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Do you feel sore?"  
>"Just a bit, but this helps," replied Maria, looking down. The small amount of blood had disappeared and faded into the translucent water. She looked back up at her husband. "You were so gentle, and sweet with me . . . thank you."<p>

"You deserve nothing less, Maria," said Georg, rubbing a knee that rose out of the water. "I only wish I could have made it painless."

She looked at one of the flickering candles in thought. "You know . . . I don't mind the pain . . . in a way I'm thankful. If there were no pain, I'm sure I would be convinced this was a dream or heaven." She looked back at him and smiled, covering the hand he had placed on her knee with his own. "I'm so happy this is all real."

"Touché, my love," he said.

Maria spotted the bar of soap and got an idea. She picked up the white bar and said, "Come here and turn around."  
>"Yes, ma'am," he said, making her laugh. He obeyed her, and she began to gently rub the soap across his skin in small circles. With her free hand, she massaged his left shoulder. A content silence filled the air, until Maria noticed and felt a scar on the back of that shoulder. She traced it gently and asked, "What is the story of this?"<p>

"Hm?" Georg replied at first, not understanding. When he felt her trace the scar a second time, he remembered it was there. "Ah, yes. That is probably a reminder of the most scary moment of my life in the war. A piece of piping in the submarine I was commanding burst and hit me right there. I barely managed to keep the sub alive to get it to the surface."

Maria gasped, and began to unconsciously scrub his back a little harder. "Oh my goodness . . . I can't imagine . . . the things you must have experienced . . ."

"There were moments that were that terrifying, yes, and moments of sadness and sacrifice. But ever-present through everything was a feeling of excitement and adventure akin to what I felt as a young boy when I first went on a boat. I suppose it's the main reason I joined the navy in the first place: I was a slave to being wild and daring."

Maria chuckled, and kissed his scar. "My sea captain." His last statement suddenly made Maria remember something Max had said to her at the wedding reception. "Wild and daring, hm? Well, that goes along with what Max told me yesterday."

Georg stiffened just the slightest bit, and tried not to sound nervous but annoyed when he said, "Oh? Has dear Uncle Max been telling tales about me?"

She chuckled, put the soap down, and began to rub the tension from his bare back. "No, love, no need to get rattled." And she told him the little conversation she'd had with Max when they'd danced.

Georg still sounded annoyed when he spoke again. "I wish he hadn't made you even more nervous than you really were."

"He didn't mean to, he was only teasing. But he realized that it might not have been the _best _thing to say and reassured me again. He may be a tease, but he is a good man."

Georg nodded. "You're right, love, and there's no use being angry at something that is in the past."

"Mm-hm," said Maria, resting herself against his back, wrapping her arms around his chest. "If anything, that comment only made me more nervous that, with the history he had implied, I would not be able to . . . meet your expectations."

"Oh, Maria . . ." he murmured, interlacing his fingers with hers over his heart. "You don't have to prove anything to me; you don't even have to try. You are . . ._ so_ lovely, so wonderful. You were so lovely and wonderful, so much so I could never have dreamt it."

Maria kissed his spine and held him closer. She vowed to herself that soon, very soon, she would make love to him as tenderly as he had just made love to her, to show him her love in everyway. Not tonight, not tomorrow, but before this honeymoon was over, she would do that.

"Your turn, Fraulein," said Georg, picking up the bar of soap.

"Yes, Captain," she giggled, and both turned around in the warm water so he could repay the favor. Maria relaxed as he gently scrubbed and massaged her back for a while. After he washed away the soap, Maria felt him gasp and move his fingers slowly along her back almost surgically. Though she couldn't not see him, Maria got the intuitive sense that something was wrong. "Georg? What is it?"

"Maria, how did you get these?"

"What? I don't understand."

"These little scars on your back."

"What? I don't have scars back there, do I? What could ha . . ." Cold realization swept through Maria as she realized the only thing that could have made lasting scars on her back. "No . . ." she murmured so brokenly, tears burning in her eyes again as she realized the most terrible time of her past had left lasting scars that were physical as well as emotional. She began to cry.

"Maria!" Georg exclaimed, immediately pulling her back to rest against his chest, wrapping his arms around her securely. He wiped the tears off her cheeks gently; he'd never seen her so sad. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"I'd hoped that nothing from . . . then would remain for someone to see . . . it just makes it all the more real, proof that it happened."

"That what happened, love?" he prompted gently.

For a moment, she debated over telling him. But he would know eventually, and she thought it best to just get it over with. She hoped he would think no less of her. "I've told you in my letters that after my parents died, I lived with my uncle until I joined the convent."

"Yes," said Georg, and that was all he knew of that period of her life, and because that was all he knew, he could conclude that that time period had not been a happy one. Suddenly, he became anxious about what he was about to find out.

She took a deep breath. "Well, I was not a docile or quiet child, always running around and arriving late. Most of the time, my uncle was so drunk he never noticed. But when he did . . . his belt buckle let me know what he really felt about his late sister's only child."

Georg was first shocked and disgusted. Who could do something like that to an innocent young girl? Then, as he always did if he felt someone he cared for was in danger, there was anger. And because this was his wife, that anger was white hot. His arms tightened around her, holding her firmly against him, her back on his chest in the warm water. He felt her unsteady breathing, as if fighting not to cry again, and that anger instantly turned to tenderness for his beloved. "Oh, my Maria . . ." What could he say? Was there anything he could say to take away her pain? Or at least to make it easier for her?

Perhaps there was.

His mouth at her ear, he murmured, "I promise you, I will never let anybody hurt you. I will give my life before I let anybody hurt a hair on your head."

And Maria knew he meant it, and forgot the pain of her past so she could rest in his protective arms.

Eventually though, the water became a bit cold and they rose up and climbed out. They took turns drying each other. As he was drying her back – where her almost invisible scars were – Maria suddenly wanted to be as close as she could be to him. So she voiced this wish in the only way she could think of.

"Georg," she said, her voice so rich Georg paused in his task, looking at her burning eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against his body. "_I need you_."

He understood immediately, and without warning, picked her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips crashed together with a new urgency, and he carried her back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_There will probably be only one or two chapters after this one; this story is winding down. Thank you for all of the support!_


	17. A Whole Being

**A/N: **_The first section is M-content; just a warning._

* * *

><p>Georg carried his bride back into the bedroom of their suite, her legs wrapped around his waist and their mouths connected. He walked with a purpose, but did not give into his primal instincts. After all, she had only just lost her virginity. One step at a time . . .<p>

Coming to the bed, he stopped their kiss gently and lowered her down to sit on the edge of the mattress. He looked down into her sparkling blue eyes, running his fingers through her hair lazily. Her own arms unwrapped from around his neck, and she allowed her hands to run down his chest just as slowly. Her touches were hesitant, gentle, caresses. Even so, they sent sparks of desire throughout his body.

When her hands descended past his stomach they stopped short. Maria looked at her husband's manhood. She had no experience in this subject, so she made no comparisons. She felt grateful that she couldn't, in a way. All she could say with certainty was that . . . she had loved the feeling of him inside her. She had seen him, felt him . . . now she wanted to touch him.

Maria looked up in his eyes, his midnight blue eyes that had captivated her from the start. Somehow, he could understand her wish, and she became grateful that he could read her so well, saving her from a blundering request.

Wordlessly, Georg lifted one hand from her hair, took one of hers, and placed her hand upon him.

Maria almost gasped at how warm it felt, and Georg did gasp a little at the feeling of her hand on him. Encouraged by his reaction, Maria gently encased his shaft in her hand, and began moving her fingers. First stroking, then massaging, going slow but very slowly gaining speed. Every few seconds her gaze would shift up to his face. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning back slightly; his breathing was getting faster and more shallow. Both of his hands were now at her shoulders, clenching and unclenching.

Maria watched, in fascination, his member rise and become hard under her ministrations. She'd never witnessed anything like this before. Now fully erect, it felt like she was holding steel wrapped in warm silk.

Suddenly, Georg reached down and pulled her hand away. Looking up at him, Maria saw desire burning in his eyes, igniting an even bigger wave in her. Instinctively, Maria scooted back onto the bed, lying her head down on a pillow. Georg followed, crawling atop her.

His lips caressing her ear, he murmured, "Forgive me for stopping you so abruptly, but I don't want to finish this without you."

His lips trailed from her ear, down her jaw line to her lips. One of his hands was thoroughly massaging her breast, causing her to move the kiss along nicely. Soon, his hand wandered down her stomach to her own private area. She was wet and hot. Wanting to pleasure her like she'd pleasured him, his thumb found her clit and rubbed in small circles.

Now Maria was practically crying with pleasure into his mouth, her fingers digging into the muscles of his back. When her hips rose, crying to be filled, Georg complied and entered her.

This second time of making love was just as wonderful as the first time. There was no pain this time, and they allowed some of their need to take over, so urgency was present. The husband and wife clung to each other for dear life as they moved in rhythm to each other. It didn't take long for either of them to reach the peak, crying out each other's names in ecstasy before collapsing.

* * *

><p>"You are amazing," said Georg softly, stroking his wife's cheek. They lay side by side, very close, heads on a pillow, soaking in the beginning afterglow just after making love.<p>

Maria blushed and smiled, touching his hand. Noticing the absence of certain sounds, she raised her head to look over her out the window. "I think the storm has passed. I don't hear the rain anymore."

"I suppose it has," murmured Georg, absent-mindedly, now stroking his wife's neck.

Resting her head back on the pillow, she was silent for a moment. Suddenly, she burst out laughing, and she buried her face in the pillow, blushing.

He smiled, rubbing her shoulder. "What's so funny, all of a sudden?"

She shook her head, face still in the pillow.

"Oh, no, you're not getting away with not telling me now," he teased, giving her naked side a tickle, making her laugh even more.

"All right, all right, all right!" she said, showing her pink face, still smiling. "I was just thinking . . . the moment we get home, we need to cure the children of their fear of thunderstorms."

Quirking an eyebrow in curiosity, Georg asked, "Why such urgency, Fraulein?"

"Well . . ." She seemed extremely embarrassed, but still spoke. "I just don't want them to run to our room out of fright at night, because from now on, storms will remind me of our wedding night."

Now Georg was the one to laugh deeply. Maria smiled at the sound she loved so much. His hands on her hips, Georg pulled her to lie atop him as they both laughed. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she laughed. When both had calmed down, she raised her head to look at him.

"You know something?"

"What, _belle_?" Georg's hands gently ran along her back.

Maria smiled at her new nickname. "In a way, I'm glad I never let myself think of . . . us together like this when at the Abbey. If I knew anything about . . ." She stroked his chest shyly. "About this, I don't think I would have made it."

She looked at Georg, who was smiling sadly at her. She understood. "This must have been torture for you . . . You knew what these feelings were long before I did."

Georg brought down her face for a deep kiss. "It was all worth it. To have you here with me now . . . you are worth a lifetime's wait."

All of a sudden, the room was flooded with bright light. Both were startled, causing Maria to roll off her husband, landing beside him.

"What perfect timing for the electricity to come back on," Georg commented wryly, earning a giggle from Maria followed by a yawn.

"I wonder how many people in the hotel have just been awakened," she said.

"Or interrupted," said Georg.

"Georg!" She slapped his shoulder playfully, while he looked innocently taken aback. Sitting up, she said, "I'm going to turn everything off."

Georg groaned, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down towards him. She giggled again.

"I'm tired and so are you, I can tell," she said, tapping his nose. She relished in her chances of teasing him after so much shyness.

"Fine, Fraulein, but I'll be counting the seconds you're gone and I expect you to make it up to me," ordered Georg in his best Captain voice. At one time it had taken her aback; now it just made her smile.

"Yes, sir," she said seriously, giving a salute as she extracted herself from his arms and got off the bed. She heard him chuckle as she switched off the lights in the bedroom then the bathroom.

Moving into the living room, she quickly switched off the electric lights before one by one blowing out the candles. The fire was dying in slow and deep red embers, so she left that alone. Looking down, she saw her nightgown, robe, his robe and his nightshirt. Remembering why they were not neatly folded, she smiled and picked them up, folding them easily. As her actions slowed, she fell into reflection. Her reflection led to being almost overwhelmed. Before the dying fire, she knelt down and said a prayer.

* * *

><p>Georg spotted the expression on her face in the candlelight, and wondered what she was thinking of. She did not look sad or regretful, so he was not worried, just fascinated. She carried their folded clothing from the living room in her arms and picked up what was left off the bedroom floor. As he watched her complete her task, no longer conscious of her nakedness, his heart warmed as he realized she truly was his wife now, sharing his life, his bed, one with him in heart, body and soul.<p>

Her task done, her gaze fell on her husband, lying completely relaxed in the bed under the sheets. They smiled at each other.

"Would you close the curtains?" asked Georg, pointed to the drapings hanging around the bedposts. Maria quirked an eyebrow but did it anyway.

"Want to shut out the outside world, do you?" she asked sweetly from the other side of the closed drapes.

"The bright morning sun, in particular," he replied, frustrated that he couldn't see her, just her faint silhouette made by the candlelight. "Please come here."

"Just let me blow out the candles," she said, and Georg could tell she had a teasing smile on her face.

Georg groaned but did not move from his relaxed position. He watched as all of the light disappeared little by little, from the bedroom and the bathroom. After hearing the bathroom door shut, he now could see almost nothing in the curtained bed.

Thankfully, he did not have a chance to become restless. He did not hear the sound of Maria sneaking through the curtains, but he felt her weight relaxing on the mattress. He reached out for her, and she lay her head on his chest, her body pressed against his, one leg over his, and her arm draped across his abdomen.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured against her temple, one hand stroking the soft hair at the nape of her neck. "You had a reflective look on your face when you came back in."

"I was praying, and thinking," she said softly, her eyes half-closed. "Think back to our lives four months ago, and how much has changed."

He sighed. "Yes, I can see a major contrast. Would you have been a nun by now?"

"Hmm…" She paused for a moment, contemplating her answer. "You know, I honestly don't know . . . perhaps the nuns would have been driven crazy by me and kicked me out, despite their vows of charity." She giggled briefly, then turned serious again. "All I know is, no matter how much I wanted to be a nun, I couldn't _not _be myself, always singing and saying everything I think and feel. Nor could I keep myself from going to my mountain. Even if it was after I took my vows, I would have realized that it wasn't the life meant for me." She snuggled closer to her husband. "When the Reverend Mother first told me of the governess post, I was very reluctant and nervous to go. Now, I see it was the best decision of my life."

Georg kissed her forehead. "I don't want to think about what my life would be like now if you had never come. Most likely the same way you first met me." He held her closer, and spoke in the most vulnerable, intimate whisper. "You don't know how much you've done for me. You brought music back into the house, you gave my children the love and attention I had denied them, you made us a family again, and most of all, you've made me alive and whole again. You are my angel."

Maria's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, can this be happening to me . . . No one's ever loved me like you do . . . Most of my life, with my uncle or at the Abbey, I was always looked down upon just for being myself, making me want to change my skin . . . Then I found you . . . Oh, Georg, you need to know: you've given me just as much. You helped me realize I don't need to change, you've given me a family and a home I've always dreamed of, and unconditional love for me, just as I am." She kissed the hollow of his neck tenderly. "With the life I've had, it seems impossible we would have found each other . . ."

Maria thought back to six weeks ago, the night they had given their hearts to each other. Now, just like that night, the words came easily to her.

"_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood,_

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth,_

_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past,_

_There must have been a moment of truth._

_For here you are, in every way, loving me,_

_Whether or not you should,_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood,_

_I must have done something good._

_Nothing comes from nothing;_

_Nothing ever could._

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood,_

_I must have done something good."_

Georg smiled while Maria sang that familiar beautiful song. Like last time, he started so sing to her, but now he could add a verse of his own.

_I locked myself in grief and sorrow,_

_I shut away the healing light,_

_But even when I'd lost all hope of joy,_

_I must have done something right._

_For here you are, in my arms, loving me,_

_Whether or not you should . . ."_

A tear rolled down her cheek, and Georg kissed it away as she resumed the song.

"_So somewhere in my youth or childhood,_

_I must have done something good._

He joined her, their intimate voices rising to the heavens in the softest sounds.

"_Nothing comes from nothing,_

_Nothing ever could . . ."_

Maria had never felt such love in her life.

"_So somewhere in my youth…"_

Georg tapped her nose playfully, just like before.

"_Or childhood . . ."_

Maria took that hand and kissed his fingers before placing it over her heart.

"_I must have done something . . ."  
><em>In that moment, no other place in the world held as much love as behind the four-poster curtains, hiding a mountain girl and a sea captain.

"_Something good . . ."_

Their lips met in a kiss, a kiss that held everything between them, the most powerful kiss they'd ever shared and a kiss they would remember for the rest of their lives.

And so the husband and wife fell asleep in each other's arms, but not before showing their love to each other one more time. They rejoiced in the presence of each other, and the surety of spending the rest of their lives together, through whatever storms life would throw them, with their children and children to come. Their dreams were of each other, while their hearts, souls and bodies were one.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_There we are! Over one hundred reviews, good golly gosh! I was nervous about this one, especially since it's my first time in "wedding night" territory, so glad you guys liked it! I have another story in the works so keep an eye out! P.S. The songs lyrics, part of them are from the movie, and some are original._

_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!_


End file.
